


Making the Grade

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Travis take a class called 'Marriage and Intimacy' thinking it will be an easy pass. What they didn't count on is getting partnered up in the class' version of being married. They hate each other from the first meeting. But when they start to learn more about each other, things change.</p>
<p>Based off a prompt on the Common Law meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game on

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Common Law. This is just for fun.
> 
> A College/University AU where Wes and Travis are in a class called Marriage and Intimacy. Based off a prompt on the Common Law meme.
> 
> I've been working super hard on this, so I hope people like it! I'm gonna try to have the chapters be longer than they were in The New Age. Also, this is me, so there's no promise that there won't be sex later. If I need to change the rating, I will. I also know nothing about about Marriage and Intimacy or Law or Criminology. I'm just doing my best at researching. This is as if Wes and Alex were dating, and they broke up, but Wes is still in love with her.... or is he? I just thought I should put the Wes/Alex tag just in case.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are absolutely adored! Enjoy!

Wes tucked his covers under the mattress just so and rubbed the wrinkles out of the blanket. He folded his quilt up and set it on the end of the bed. He went back to the bathroom and checked himself in the reflection. A comfortable long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, his hair styled with gel. He looked neat and professional, like the perfect student. 

He’d already had his cereal, toast, and coffee. He walked back into his room and threw his satchel, which was already packed in order of class, around him. He had two classes that day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. He had time to come back to the apartment between classes, but he wanted to be prepared no matter what. He checked his class schedule again. Biology was first, Marriage and Intimacy was last. Wes really packed on as many hours as he could this semester, and he needed a ‘breather’ class. It sounded easy as hell, something he’d be able to bullshit with no problem while he focused on the more ‘important’ classes. 

He walked out of his bedroom, waving at his creepy roommate who was sitting and eating and staring at Wes as he left. Wes really felt uncomfortable around him, but it would be a pain to move and find another roommate. He didn’t have the money or the time to move. His parents thought it built character for him to pay his own bills and tuition, so Wes was living off a job in the admissions office. And the dorm was absolutely not an option. He’d heard enough dorm horror stories to keep him away.

 

Travis hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He heard a laugh and looked across the room at his roommate, who was studying in his bed.

“Travis, you've hit that like three times, dude.”

“Shut up, Paekman.”

“Just saying. Don’t you have a class in ten minutes?” 

“…Shit.” Travis jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. He brushed his teeth and grabbed a notebook and a pencil and shoved them in his backpack. He threw on the backpack and tore out the door, ignoring Paekman’s cry of ‘Go, Marks, go!’

When he found the Sociology building, he hurried into it, rushing past the other students in the direction of the room. He pulled the crinkled schedule out of his pocket to double check. He only took a few seconds to look, but when he looked up, all he could see was blonde and blue. He ran straight into another man. The blonde looked disgruntled and uncomfortable. He stepped away from Travis.

“Whoa. Sorry, man.”

“Just… watch where you’re going,” the other man mumbled.

Travis crinkled his nose at that. “I said ‘sorry.’ It was a mistake.”

“And I just reminded you to watch where you’re going. Sometimes people don’t like to be touched.”

He walked off and it happened to be in the direction Travis needed to go. He followed him. The other man turned around after a second. “What?”

“I’m sorry, did I touch you or talk to you? No.”

Travis liked to get along with people, but the look on the other man’s face was hilarious. He narrowed his eyes and turned back around. Travis was surprised when the blonde hurried to the room Travis needed. Hopefully it wouldn't be a small class.

It was a small class. The two men stopped in the doorway. Class was starting. The professor, a tall, blonde woman, looked over at them and smiled.

“Come in, gentlemen. I believe you were here earlier,” she said, nodding at Wes.

“Yes, ma’am. I had to use the restroom and this guy bumped into me.” _And made me late_ was no doubt the end of that sentence, Travis thought.

“Well, you’re here now. Please take a seat.”

Travis looked around. Of course, _of course_ , the only available seat was right at the front next to Mr. Perfect. He slumped into the seat, answering the blonde’s glare with a blinding smile. He almost laughed at the way his notebook and folder were color-coded, a label pressed onto each and a pencil sitting in front of him. 

“Very good. Let’s start, shall we? I’m Dr. Ryan and this is ‘Marriage and Intimacy.’ And if you think we’re going to sit here and talk about sex positions, you were wrong. Many think that this is any easy pass, but you will be writing papers, doing projects, and having discussions with your classmates. If that’s a problem, you’re welcome to leave and drop the class.” She paused and stared them down, but no one left. She smiled and carried on. “This class will study the social construct of marriage and the various issues surrounding marriage, as well as what intimacy is and how society perceives it. Let’s start by introducing ourselves.”

She pointed to a brunette girl who turned out to be named Dakota. There was about a dozen or so people in the class, so Travis didn't play close attention to the rest. There were some attractive ones, but he was more interested in the asshole beside him. 

“And you?”

Travis perked up, looking over at the blonde. He was actually attractive… _really_ attractive. If he weren't such a jerk, Travis might be interested. But he was, and Travis wasn't. He could still mess with him. It would be a good way to entertain himself.

“Wesley Mitchell,” he said, “Uh… you can call me Wes, though.” Travis wondered why Wes’ ears were red. “I’m majoring in Criminology.”

“What do you want to do?” Travis was surprised that the words had come from his own lips. Wes blinked at him before responding.

“I want to be a lawyer,” he said. He paused before glancing at him. “…You?”

Travis took that as his cue to turn on the charm. He grinned and glanced around the room. “I’m Travis Marks, and I’m majoring in Criminology, and I’m going to be a detective.” He leaned a little closer to Wes and lowered his voice. “You can call me Travis, baby.”

It was absolutely deliciously _satisfying_ when Wes turned bright red at that. Travis chuckled to himself. Once the introductions were over, Dr. Ryan passed out their syllabi. It didn't look too horrible to Travis. He acted carefree, but he really did work hard in school. The number of papers she planned to have them do really wasn't unreasonable, plus tests, and… oh. He frowned at the partner project she had planned. Travis really didn't mind working with other people, but he didn't want to be paired with a bad partner. Wes was studying the paper carefully, his light blue eyes scanning the page before flicking up at Travis. Most people would have looked away, but Travis was far bolder than most people, so he gave Wes a wink. The other man simply rolled his eyes and looked away. Travis wondered what Wes thought of him. Travis wondered why he wondered.

“I’m sure you’re all curious about the partner project, but I’ll explain it at the end of class. First, I would like to hear your thoughts. What is the definition of marriage?”

There was a pause. No one wanted to seem too eager to answer, and no one wanted to look dumb if they were wrong. Finally, a voice from the back spoke up. “A union between a man and woman.”

“Not necessarily.”

There was another pause, and then Dakota spoke up. “A union between two people who love each other.”

“That’s not always the case,” Dr. Ryan said. 

“There is no one definition of marriage. It depends on the laws and customs of the people, but it is the union of individuals. The sex, age, and consent will vary,” Wes spoke up, crossing his legs.

“That’s such a lawyer answer,” Travis chuckled. Wes turned and glared at him.

“And how would you have answered?”

“The union of individuals. You didn't need to say the rest unless you were just trying to sound smart,” Travis said. A few people laughed, and Travis gave Wes a big smirk.

“I don’t need to _try_ to sound smart,” Wes replied with his own smirk. Travis narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, so we've decided that it’s a union between individuals. What do we think intimacy is?” Dr. Ryan probed. The class immediately looked uncomfortable. Travis rolled his eyes and raised his hand. “Yes, Travis.”

“Sex.”

“She doesn’t just mean sex,” Wes said, “It could just be physical closeness, or closeness in the relationship, like a child and a parent.”

“You’re both right,” she said, “Intimacy can be sex, but it can also just be an emotional closeness. Let’s go over my expectations for this class, shall we?”

As Dr. Ryan went over her expectations, Travis felt his eyes wander around the classroom. There was a really pretty brunette in the back, her dark hair pulled back in a harsh ponytail. She met his eyes and gave him a coy smile. He smiled back. Joan? Jan? Jane? No, it was longer than that.

“As for the semester-long project, I’ve decided it will be a bit different this year. This year, you’re going to be married to your partner.” She paused for dramatic effect, and the class mumbled to each other, glancing nervously at their possible partners. “Obviously I can’t really force you to marry someone, and a demanding college schedule prohibits strict marriage-like living with a stranger. Therefore, you’ll be required to sit by your partner in class, and spend a certain number of hours with them per week outside of class. You’ll have to learn to live with each other. But there’s more to this project. Throughout the semester, I will give you missions to complete together. Your first mission is to share a meal together and get to know one another. You must do this by next Tuesday. Your pairs were selected alphabetically. There are male and female, male and male, and female and female couples. I’ll read them now. Adams and Avey. Barns and Dumont.”

She went on down and Travis was getting antsy until she finally said “Marks and-” He looked over at the brunette woman hopefully. “-Mitchell. Newman and Oliver.” And on she went. Travis felt like throwing something. Not that asshole. Wes looked a little upset, too. He sighed and shook his head. When she was finished another guy raised his hand. 

“I’m not gay.”

“You don’t need to be to understand marriage and intimacy with your partner. You will not be required to hug, kiss, or have sex with your partner, obviously. As you defined it, marriage is the union of individuals. If you don’t get along with your partner, that’s okay. Not all individuals get along, even some people who get married. Now, don’t forget to spend time together and to read chapter one of your textbook. You’re dismissed for the day.”

Travis and Wes were up and walking over to Dr. Ryan at the same time. She held up her hands.

“You two will just have to try to work together. If you don’t want to do the project, you can always drop the class,” she said, gathering her things and walking away. Wes started walking, and Travis hurried to catch up with him. Even if he had to spend time with such an uptight guy, the class didn't sound too bad. Travis didn't want to drop it. He hadn't seen any other alternatives that looked as good. And he had to get Wes’ information so they could hang out.

Wes wished Travis would just go away. He didn't like dropping classes. It made him feel like a failure, like he could have done it if he’d really tried. He turned back around and looked at Travis. “What?”

“I need your number if we’re gonna work together,” Travis said, holding out his phone for Wes. The blonde took it and put his number in it and saved it under ‘Wes Mitchell.’ He gave his phone to Travis and let the man put his number in Wes’ phone. 

“No booty calls,” Wes said. Travis laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Baby, I’d have to be pretty drunk to booty call _you_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, now you’re offended that I won’t booty call you?” Travis asked with a grin. Wes let out a frustrated groan.

“No, just… never mind. You have an hour? We could get coffee and talk,” Wes offered. Travis looked like he was going to say something smart, so he added, “For the required time we have to spend together.”

“I’d love to, Princess,” he replied with a wink. They walked over to the student union and ordered coffee. Wes got a latte and Travis got an iced coffee with whipped cream drowning the drink. He must have a sweet tooth. Wes sat at his usual table, and Travis sat opposite of him. They chatted about the class for a good while before awkwardly staring at each other, out of things to say.

“So…”

“So… what do we talk about?” Travis asked.

“Ourselves, I guess,” Wes said, scratching his head nervously, “I’m Wes-”

“I know that,” Travis interrupted. Wes glared at him.

“Well, what do you think we should talk about, then?” Wes asked, tracing a finger around the edge of his cup before taking a sip.

“Straight, gay, or bi?” Travis said. Wes about spit out his coffee and gave him a bewildered look.

“…What? Why the hell are you asking that?!”

“One, we’re married and I think as your lover, I need to know, and two, I can’t tell. Gay? No, straight, I think,” Travis said. Wes blushed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in.

“We’re not lovers,” he hissed, “And we’re not married, we’re just partnered together for this.”

“Come on, baby. I won’t tell. I’ll even tell you if you tell me.”

Wes licked his lips nervously. He wanted to know. Not because he was interested in Travis. He was just curious. “I… I don’t know. Straight, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It’s really none of your business.”

“Fine. Then I’m straight, _I guess_ ,” Travis said. It was a lie. He was most definitely bisexual. But if Wes was going to withhold juicy information, then so would he. Wes looked irritated, but refused to make eye contact with him.

“Okay, okay. So what made you want to be a lawyer?”

“What made you want to be a cop?” Wes shot right back. Travis frowned.

“That’s personal.”

“So is my story.”

They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward silence overtaking them. Finally, Wes cleared his throat. “Okay, what are your hobbies?”

“Sports,” was all Travis could think to say. He was so busy with school and socializing and catching up with all his foster families that he didn’t have time for much else. “You?”

“Gardening, playing the piano.” Wes shrugged. He didn't want to say that a lot of his time got eaten up by cleaning and studying.

“That’s cool. What’s your favorite color?” Travis asked. Wes gave him a skeptical look.

“That’s a stupid question.”

“We have to learn things about each other, here’s me trying,” Travis said in exasperation, “Mine’s yellow.”

“Mine’s blue,” Wes said, “Look, these questions aren't getting us anywhere. Maybe we should just give up.”

“I don’t give up, baby. Girlfriend?”

Wes felt his face heat up. “No. I mean, I did have one. I've had two, but we broke up. I mean, not at the same time!”

Travis laughed at him. “I figured. I’m more of a fly-by guy myself. Speaking of, do you remember that girl’s name with the brown hair slicked back in a ponytail? Joan?”

“No. I’m not helping you hook up with a classmate.”

“Come on, man. She was hot, right?”

Wes rolled his eyes. “She was pretty. But you don’t even know her name.”

“You’re no fun,” Travis said, slumping on to the table. He looked back up at Wes. “Oh, what about food? You like burgers? Pizza?”

“Yeah. And pasta and salad.” 

Travis made a face at ‘salad.’ “You’re a health nut, huh? Well, when we go on our date-”

“It’s not a date.”

“-we should go somewhere with burgers.”

“Fine,” Wes said, “But we pay for ourselves.”

Travis rolled his eyes and nodded. “We have to spend three hours together this week. The other hour can be lunch on Friday, and we could hang out Saturday.”

“…And do what?”

Travis shrugged. “I don’t know. Video games?”

“Hm…”

“Well, if you’re bad at them-”

“I’m not _bad_ at them.”

“Then you’re scared?” Travis asked, obviously challenging him.

“ _No_ , I’m not. Fine. Video games.”

“Prepare to be pounded into the ground, baby.”

Wes ignored how dirty that sounded. “I think you should worry about yourself.” He stood and threw his coffee cup away. “And her name’s Janet.” He walked away, grinning to himself. Game on, Travis.


	2. Missing Pieces

Travis pulled his notebook from Marriage and Intimacy out of his backpack and sat back down on his bed. Paekman, whose real name was David Paek, plunked down next to him, handing him a soda.

“Marriage and Intimacy? You’re taking a class about weddings and sex?” Paekman asked with a laugh.

“Nah, man. I mean, yeah there’s that but there’s way more to it than that. It isn't a bad class so far. There’s a hot girl named Janet. And I’m partnered with this douche named Wes.”

“Wes? Wes Mitchell?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yeah. Why? You know him?” said Travis with a frown.

“Know him? Dude, we’re friends! I've talked about him before. He wants to be a lawyer and he’s into cars.”

“Cars, huh?” Travis said. He was filled with terrible glee when he realized he could learn the dirty details about Wes and surprise him. He couldn't wait to see his face. “Why does he want to be a lawyer?”

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna tell you everything about someone. Learn it yourself, jerk,” he said, giving Travis a light punch on the arm. “Just don’t write him off. He can be kind of an asshole, but there’s more to him. You’ll understand as you get to know him.”

Travis hummed in response. Getting to know Wesley Mitchell was not going to be a picnic. Paekman watched him carefully, sipping at his soda.

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you a few hints since it’s your homework.”

Travis pulled his legs back onto the bed, his attention fully on the other young man.

“Talk about cars or the law if you want to impress him. Don’t ask him about his dating or sex life. Avoid setting off his… quirks.”

“Quirks?”

“Well, he has a thing about his things being clean, people touching his things, hand sanitizer-”

“ _What?_ ” Travis laughed. Paekman hit him again with a frown.

“Hey, he’s my friend!”

“Sorry, that’s just weird,” Travis said.

“Well, it’s hard to be _your_ friend, too! Girls over all the time, parties, stuff all over the place…”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Why can’t I ask him about his dating or sex life?” 

“Because he’ll close off. He’s good at that,” Paekman mumbled. Travis watched him for a moment. Paekman seemed to really care about Wes. He hoped Wes was a good guy. He even felt a little bad for giving him a hard time. Only a little, though. Paekman looked up and smiled. “I bet you two could really get along if you tried. ‘I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.’”

Travis gave him a skeptical look. “Okay, Humphrey Bogart, if you say so. I can’t see much past the jerkness.”

“Just give him a chance,” Paekman said with a shrug.

“Hey, I told him we’d play video games on Saturday. That okay with you?”

“What? Really?” He laughed. “Yeah, that’s cool. I've just never played video games with Wes.”

“Does he do anything fun?”

“Of course he does. He’s not a robot.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Travis mumbled. Paekman rolled his eyes and slipped off his bed.

 

“Hey, Janet,” Travis purred, leaning against the brunette’s desk. She raised an eyebrow and looked thoroughly unimpressed. 

“It’s ‘Jonelle,’” she replied. Travis shot Wes a look, and the blonde quickly hid his smirk and turned back around. 

“Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't hear it right on Tuesday. ‘Jonelle’ is way prettier than ‘Janet.’”

“My grandma’s name is Janet,” Jonelle said curtly. Travis groaned internally. He was crashing and burning, and he was sure Wes was catching all of this.

“‘Janet’ is pretty, but ‘Jonelle’ suits you better,” he said.

She sighed and looked up at him. “Travis, right?”

Travis nodded.

“Travis, I’m going to give you a chance. Here’s my number,” she said, writing her number on a piece of paper and tearing it out to give him, “Do not make me regret giving this to you.”

“You won’t,” Travis said with a grin. Honestly, he was surprised. She smiled and hooked a finger in his belt loop of his jeans.

“Maybe we could meet tonight.”

“Definitely.”

Wes ignored him for the rest of the class.

 

“Wes. Wes!” Travis called. Wes turned around, looking exceptionally annoyed.

“What?” he snapped.

“We’re having lunch together tomorrow, right?” he asked. Wes pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess. Noon at Bigburger?”

Travis’ face fell into an overexaggerated frown. “I eat at Bigburger all the time.” And then he gave him a wicked grin. “I think our first date needs to be a little more romantic.”

“It’s not a…” Wes sighed. “Fine, where do you want to go?”

“The Plaza Grill.”

Wes rubbed a hand across his face. “Sure, Travis. Noon at The Plaza Grill. Don’t be late. I have a class at 1:30.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, baby,” Travis answered with a grin, walking away before Wes could make another face at him. 

 

Wes walked up to his apartment. It was dark and a little eerie outside. He almost screamed when a cat ran in front of him. He hurried along and opened his door, quickly locking it again. When he turned, he screamed when he saw a figure in the living room. He snapped on the light and gave an exasperated sigh. His roommate just blinked at him.

“What the hell were you doing out here in the dark?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Wes gave him a weird look and walked past him to his bedroom. He closed and locked the door. He was praying his roommate hadn't been in his room. He checked over his room quickly before flopping on his bed, tired from a full day of studying. He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket and took it out.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mitchell.” Came the other voice. Wes recognized it immediately.

“Paekman. Hey. How are you?”

“Good. You?”

“I’m good,” Wes said, “What’s up?”

“Someone mentioned you today and I wanted to check up on you,” Paekman said, his voice sly. Wes frowned.

“Who mentioned me?”

“Travis Marks.”

It took Wes a minute to place a face to the name, but when he did, he growled. “That asshole? How do you know him?”

“He’s my roommate, Wes. He’s a cool guy if you just get to know him.”

“No thanks.”

“You’re gonna fail?”

Wes puffed his lips out and frowned. “No.”

“Then get to know him. If you wanna impress him, talk about cars or bikes or sports. Don’t talk about his family or imply that he’s lazy. Avoid baiting him.”

“Baiting him?”

“You know, starting things. He likes to poke fun at people, so try not to get offended,” Paekman replied. Wes rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to let him get away with stuff, Paekman. And why can’t I ask about his family or call him lazy?”

“That’s his business. I’ll just tell you he’s worked really hard to get where he is now.”

Wes paused, appreciating that. He wondered what was going on with his family. When he didn't answer, Paekman went on.

“I hear you’re coming over for video games,” he said. Wes chuckled.

“I guess I am. I've never been in your room before.”

“Don’t worry. You haven’t really missed out on anything. My side will be clean at least.”

“Good to hear.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Paekman asked, “I mean, we haven’t talked much lately. I miss you, buddy.”

“Miss you, too, Paekman. Just really busy. I promise I’ll be around more.”

“Good. Glad to hear it. I’ll see you on Saturday, Wes.”

“Okay. See you then,” Wes answered, hanging up. He got up and changed and got ready for bed before lying down with a novel. It was a murder mystery. It wasn't bad, though Wes could already tell who the bad guy was. 

Wes paused when he heard his roommate grunting in his room. He crinkled his nose and hurriedly searched for headphones. He had no problem with his roommate masturbating as long as he did it in his room. Hell, Wes did it, but he didn't make loud noises. Another bad part about his roommate. Maybe if he worked overtime, he could move next month. Maybe Paekman and Alex would help him move. Travis ran through his mind, too, but he immediately dismissed that. He and Travis weren't friends. 

He felt the blood run south a little bit and his bit his lip, annoyed. He couldn't find any headphones. He thought of his roommate’s creepy gaze and immediately lost any hardness. It was quiet in the other room. Wes sighed in relief and went back to his bed.

His phone vibrated once and he picked it up. It was a text from Alex, his ex-girlfriend. He hesitated before opening it. The text was nice and polite, asking him how classes were going and that she was enjoying hers for the most part. She asked if he had her book. Oh. He looked at the book on his bed. So that’s where it came from. He texted that classes were fine and that he still had it. ‘If you don’t mind, could I keep it for a little while longer? It’s pretty good.’

She didn’t answer for about five minutes. ‘Yeah, I guess so. Night, Wes.’

‘Night, Alex.’

It made his heart hurt to just end the text like that. He remembered her in bed with him, snoring softly with her hair all tangled. He pushed the novel off his bed and turned to turn out the light. He looked at the framed picture of him and his parents on his bedside table, brushing his fingers over the wooden frame. His mother had her hands gently placed on young Wes’ shoulders. The photographer had told her to do it. His father wasn't smiling. His father rarely smiled. He groaned and turned out the light. Being friends with a player like Travis, getting back together with Alex, making his parents proud… Wes was just full of useless dreams that would never happen. There was a reason he’d been avoiding Paekman. After his break-up with Alex, Wes had just found himself in a slump. The most fun he’d had lately was schooling Travis in class. Actually, it was kind of fun to go back and forth with Travis. He smiled. Maybe not all of his hopes were useless.

 

Travis groaned and rolled over. He bumped into another naked body. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Travis. He peeked over at her face. Janet… Jonelle… he couldn't remember which was the fake name Wes gave him and which was her real name. He looked around the room. A little wood cut-out sign hung on the wall that said ‘Jonelle.’ Good. Now he knew in case she woke up.

He slipped out of bed and went looking for his clothes. He found his boxers on the bed and threw them on. He was just zipping up his jeans when Jonelle woke up. She smiled up at him.

“Hey, there.”

“Hey.”

“You leaving already?” she asked, sitting up and holding the covers over herself. Travis put his shirt on, avoiding her eyes.

“Yeah. I've gotta get to class. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Travis! You’ll call me, right?” she asked. Travis just wanted to get out of there. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

“Yeah, sure. See you, Jonelle.”

He headed out of her dorm room and down the hall to the elevator. He felt bad that he wasn't going to call her, but she knew it was a one-night stand when she gave him her number. Travis wasn't ready for commitment. If he committed to her, she’d just leave him eventually. Just like everyone else.

He pulled his cell phone out. He didn't need to think right now. He dialed a guy’s number. He’d met him at a party and they’d hooked up a few times. 

“Travis?”

“Hey, Mike. You busy? I could use some company right now,” Travis said, getting out of the elevator and heading for his own room. He heard Mike laugh.

“I wouldn't mind a little company.”

“I’ll be over in about ten minutes,” Travis told him. Mike agreed to that and hung up. Travis walked in his room and stripped out of his clothes. Paekman had a class right then. Travis didn't. He’d lied to Jonelle. He stepped into the shower, letting the sweat and sex wash right off of him. He dressed quickly and headed for Mike’s room. The hall was quiet. Most people were at class. 

What was wrong with him? He went from person to person, desperate to feel something. But he just ended up feeling nothing. The first word that popped in his mind was ‘lonely.’ He frowned. Travis surrounded himself with people, made friends easily. It didn't really make much sense.

But Travis didn't think, he just did things. So he wiped the words from his mind. He knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Mike opened the door with a smile.

“Hey, come on in. The roommate will be in class for another hour.”

Travis walked in, looking around. Messy as always. Not like Travis could say anything. Mike locked the door behind them and immediately pulled Travis into a kiss. Travis kissed back lazily. Travis liked to have control, but he didn't really care today. He let Mike take over, let him strip him down. When Mike started giving him strange looks, Travis put more effort into it. It’s not that it didn't feel good. It felt really good. He just knew that in the end, Mike would eventually find a steady boyfriend or graduate or move and then he would be gone. That was always the danger of sleeping with people multiple times. That was always the danger in getting to know _anyone_.

When he walked out of Mike’s room forty minutes later, he immediately deleted his number from his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That roommate's creepy, huh? I don't even know what I'm doing send help. More Wes and Travis together in the next chapter!


	3. Not Quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know nothing about law or law classes at universities or if they do mock trials or not. Just shhh shhh go with it. Kudos, comments, whatever are appreciated! Enjoy! :)

Wes scrubbed at the bathtub. He’d woken up early to clean, just like always. His roommate never cleaned. He asked him to repeatedly, but it never amounted to anything. He’d cleaned the floor about three times that morning. The sink, twice. This was his first round on the bathtub, and he was running out of time before class.

It drove his father crazy when he did this. It either turned into a yelling match, or his dad ignoring him until he was finished. He closed his eyes and breathed in, then out. And he scrubbed harder.

 

Travis pulled up to the high school near his college on his bike. He turned it off and took his helmet off. His foster sister sat a little ways away on a bench, looking extremely guilty. He strolled over to her and sat down beside.

“Hey, Travis.”

“Hey, Julie. Well, you called me. What’s up with the glasses, Slick?” he said, gesturing to the sunglasses on her face. She sighed and slipped them off. She was sporting a blackeye. He ground his teeth.

“Who did this to you?”

“It ain't like that. I got in a fight. You should see the guy,” she said. There was the hint of a smile on her face, and Travis couldn't help but smile with her and let out a laugh.

“He in bad shape?”

“Broken nose.”

Travis chuckled and put an arm around her. “And you’re worried about telling Mama you’re in trouble. What is it?”

“Suspension.”

Travis sighed. “You can’t keep doing this shit, baby sis.”

“I didn't call you to lecture me. I need a ride home. The principal screamed at me so long that I missed the bus.”

“I thought you would. The extra helmet’s in my bag. I care about you, sis. I don’t want to see you get in trouble.”

“Oh, you mean like you did?” 

He gave her a warning look. “My shit’s in the past. Make sure yours is, too. Now come on. I gotta make a lunch date.”

Julie grinned mischievously as she poked him in the side. “Who is it? You finally gonna bring someone home?”

“No, no. It’s not like that. It’s a school assignment. And he’ll kill me if I’m late.” He narrowed his eyes at her expression.

“…So is he hot?”

Travis pressed his lips together and sent her a quizzical look. She laughed and hugged him.

“I know you’re gay. I saw you kiss our neighbor once.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Did you? I thought we were sneaky. And I’m bi, sis. Just… keep it on the down low.”

“Nobody says ‘on the down low’ anymore, Travis,” she said, giggling. He laughed.

“I can’t keep up with you young people. Now would you help a man take out his dentures?” he teased, baring his teeth and leaning in her face. She cackled and swatted him away.

“But seriously, could this guy be the one? Will Travis Marks, professional bedroom hopper, finally settle down?”

“No.”

“Is he at least hot? As soon as the project’s over, you can tap dat ass.”

Travis made a face. “He’s… decent. But the project lasts the whole semester. And don’t talk about me tapping anything. It’s weird.”

“Okay, fine. But are you coming home tonight? Mama said she was making chili tonight,” she told him. He ruffled her hair, and she immediately fixed it.

“I’ll try. Now come on. I still need to get you home, and if I’m even five minutes late, I think this guy will have my ass.”

Julie looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh. He gently hit her upside the head, and they headed over to his bike.

 

Wes looked down at his watch.

“Hey, there, stranger. This seat taken?”

He looked up to see Travis’ grinning face. He was just in time and looking around at the busy crowd at the restaurant. The Plaza Grill was a moderately priced restaurant, something that felt a little fancier and healthier than Bigburger. It served college students for the most part due to its convenient closeness to the University. Wes waved a hand in front of his face. Travis raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You wearing enough cologne, Travis?” Wes asked. Travis narrowed his eyes.

“What? I just wanted to smell good.” Travis sat down opposite of him and grinned again. “So what’s up, baby? Pulled that rod out of your ass yet?”

Wes sent him a withering glare. “No.”

Travis laughed. “Really?”

“I meant it wasn't… shut up.”

“Don’t be like that, baby. Now come on, we've still got a long time to talk.”

The waitress came then, and they both ordered. Wes got an Asian chicken salad and Travis got some cheeseburger sliders. Travis’ gaze lingered a little too long on the waitress’ retreating figure and Wes rolled his eyes.

“Do you ever think about anything other than sex?”

Travis ground his teeth. He’d had just about enough of his quick-to-judge attitude. He smiled sweetly at Wes.

“Do you _ever_ think about sex?”

Wes licked his lips nervously, and the sight distracted Travis. “Of course I do.”

“Why does it bother you so much that I like it a lot?”

“It… I…”

“Answer the question, Wes,” Travis said, absolutely loving the deep blush on the other man’s face.

“Then you tell me about your family.” 

Travis looked confused for a second before he cursed. “Paekman.”

“It seems Paekman gave us both advice,” Wes said. “Maybe I’m… I’m a little jealous, okay?”

Travis raised his eyebrows. When Wes wouldn't meet his eyes, he coughed awkwardly.

“Oh. Uh…” It seemed unfair not to share something with Wes. “ I've been in and out of foster homes my whole life.”

Wes chewed on his lip a little. “Oh. I didn't know.”

“It’s okay, man. It’s not so bad. I mean, I have a bunch of siblings, some great foster families…”

“Paekman said you worked really hard to get where you’re at,” Wes said, genuinely interested in Travis. 

“Uh… yeah. I worked two jobs in high school to get here, got some academic scholarships… Here I am,” Travis said with a smile. Wes had a small smile on his face. It occurred to Travis that that was the first time he’d seen Wes smile. It softened his face. Not to mention, he had adorable dimples. And if Travis wasn't mistaken, Wes seemed to respect him a bit more.

“Okay, your turn. Tell me why you’re so touchy about your love life.”

Wes shook his head a little. “I’m still in love with her.”

“Who?” Travis asked. The waitress came over with their orders and set their plates in front of them. Travis took a huge bite of one of his sliders and repeated his question with his mouth full. Wes gave him a disgusted look before sighing.

“Alex. My ex-girlfriend.”

Travis rubbed his face, whistling. “That’s tough, bro. Why’d you split up?”

“Something… bad happened. And I got… obsessed with becoming a lawyer, doing well in school so I could become a lawyer, going to law school… you get the idea.”

“What happened?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you some time,” Wes said quietly, “Anyway, it put a strain on our relationship. I never saw her, I started forgetting important things… and we decided it would be best to break up.”

“Man, if you still love her… you've got to fight to get her back,” Travis said. Wes shook his head.

“I know. For a while, I thought she’d take me back. I don’t know. Maybe I still have a chance,” he sighed.

“Yeah, totally, man. Not if you make fun of all your dates, though. Although, a little teasing doesn't really bother me,” Travis said with a grin.

“This is not a date.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

They sat in silence for a minute, both feeling awkward over how much they shared with each other. Wes cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So… how was your date with Jonelle?”

Travis just stared at him for a few seconds. “It was… okay, I guess.”

There was another solid minute of silence before Travis spoke up. “Uh… so what do you think Dr. Ryan’s gonna assign us next?”

“I don’t know. Something that forces us to learn more about each other,” Wes replied, “I wouldn’t do it, but I want a good grade, you know?”

Ouch. That hurt a little. Not that Travis hadn’t been thinking that earlier today. He just thought their sharing session had maybe brought them a little closer. Maybe not best friends, maybe not even friends, but something more than what they had started as. He gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Me, too. It’s kind of hard to get to know someone with the personality of a cardboard box.”

Wes frowned. He obviously hurt him a little. Travis felt satisfaction, and maybe a little… guilt? He brushed that thought aside. 

“At least I’m not a slob. Wipe your mouth,” Wes snapped back at him.

“Yes, mom,” Travis mumbled, grabbing a napkin and wiping sloppily at his mouth. Wes stared at him, annoyed.

“You didn’t get it all.”

“I don’t care,” Travis said with his mouth full. Wes violently stabbed at his salad, staring at a certain area near Travis’ mouth. After a few minutes of that, Wes finally jumped up in his seat and grabbed a napkin.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Wes snapped, taking Travis’ chin in one hand and wiping at his mouth with the napkin. Travis just stared at him in shock for a few seconds before he just started… staring at Wes. Wes had icy blue eyes. Travis hadn't noticed that before. Wes was gentle in his wiping, his fingers soft on his chin. Before he could stop himself, he was looking at Wes’ mouth. He bet it was warm and soft. He didn't realize he licked his own lips. Wes had stopped wiping by now, but he was still holding his chin. Then he looked up at Travis’ eyes and Travis had trouble forcing himself to breathe. 

This was a bad idea. Wes was his partner for the whole semester. Anyway, why did he want to kiss Wes so badly? He was just an uptight, rich boy with issues. But Wes turned away before Travis could think much more on that.

“Thanks.”

Wes scratched at his head nervously. “Yeah. I just… yeah. Um… you said you… liked sports. Are you on a team?”

“Yeah. I’m on the basketball team. Not for the university, just a community team.” Travis paused, then looked back up at Wes. “You play?”

“No… I mean, now and then, but not on a team,” Wes mumbled.

“Maybe we could play sometime,” Travis said, watching Wes’ face carefully. But Wes seemed to be good at controlling his facial expressions. He just pressed his lips together.

“Maybe…”

“Maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, neither quite knowing what to say. Wes glanced at his watch again and grunted. “I should go if I want to be early,” he said, putting money down on the table. “That should cover my half and part of the tip.”

He started to walk off, and something about that just made Travis’ stomach turn unpleasantly. He stood up and shouted at him. “Wes!”

The blond turned and looked at him, and Travis felt something in his chest flutter. He ignored the feeling, giving Wes a blinding smile.

“Don’t forget our date tomorrow, baby!”

He knew other people were staring. He could really care less. All he cared about was the reluctant smile on Wes’ face, and the nod he gave him before turning and walking out the doors.

 

Wes walked to his next class at a leisurely pace. He’d really left too early. He’d have to stay a little longer playing video games tomorrow with Travis. He made a face, thinking back on their lunch together. It had been awkward, in more than one way. Wes couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him about the lunch date. It had been different than any lunch date he’d had with Paekman. There had been more back and forth, more teasing, more arguing.

He walked into the building and into the classroom, looking around. He chose a seat toward the front and got his stuff out. No one talked to him, so he worked on some homework for another class. Soon, though, class started, and they were told they were going to be doing mock trials. Wes’ mock trial had him defending a not so sympathetic man who was accusing his employer of sexual harassment. It would be a hard case; his opponent was good, and his client (an acting major) had some problems, not to mention little evidence.

He met with his client, going through what they had and what they didn't.

“Okay, Mr. Wells. I've reviewed your case. It’s not going to be easy, but I’m going to do my best for you.”

“What’s that mean? You don’t think we can win?” his client asked nervously. He shook his head.

“I’m not saying that, I’m just trying to be realistic. Just be honest with me and we’ll be fine,” Wes said, collecting his things. Mr. Wells grabbed his wrist before Wes could leave.

“Mr. Mitchell, I lost my job for this. It’s not fair. I deserve compensation,” the man pleaded with him. Wes frowned a little. This guy was a pretty good actor. It made him uncomfortable. He nodded slightly.

“I’ll do the best I can for you, Mr. Wells. I’m going to make my case. I’ll be in touch,” he responded. Mr. Wells nodded and let go of his wrist. Wes walked out of the room stiffly, unnerved by how much he felt for his client. He shouldn't get emotionally invested in the case, but he seemed so upset…

_He’s just an actor_ , Wes told himself. The file felt heavy in his arms.


	4. Hidden Desires

Wes sighed, trying to remain patient with the irate student he was dealing with. She was sure someone had stolen her iPad while she was waiting in the office. Wes was sure she was either stupid or dishonest. He had her speak with his boss and explain the situation. Ten minutes later, she shrieked as she spotted it tucked into her backpack. Wes almost throttled her.

Later, his hand brushed a glob of gum under his desk surface. No doubt one of his obnoxious coworkers had put it there out of spite. He had to chisel the gum off his desk, then scrub the surface and his hands until he felt clean again. During his lunch break, he caught a couple having sex in the bathroom. He didn’t get them in trouble, but he did tell them to go on their way. To top it all off, he found that he’d left his lunch at the apartment. He grabbed his wallet and headed over to the vending machine. He had plenty of money, but he just got a soda and a bag of chips. 

He stared at his desk for a couple of seconds when he got back from lunch in the break room. Someone had to be playing a joke on him. A single white carnation lay diagonally on his desk. He approached it, lifting it up in his fingers tentatively and looking around for a card. There wasn't one. He glanced around the room. No one was there. He walked over to one of his coworker’s offices and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

He popped his head in. “Hey, Amanda, you didn't… see anyone leave anything on my desk, did you?”

She made a face. “Oh come on. You have to know it was Rick who stuck his gum under your desk.”

“Not that.” But he subconsciously wiped his hands on his pants. “There’s a flower-”

“Flowers? Ooo, maybe you have an admirer,” she said with a laugh.

“Just… did you see who put it there?” he asked her. She turned her back to him, busily searching for files.

“No, I did not. And I didn’t hear any doors open lately, so your admirer is probably a student. Hey, you’re into gardening! What’s yours mean?”

“Um… innocence, sweetness, pure love…”

“So you’ve got a virgin pining for you? Or are they saying you’re a virgin?” she asked, trying to hold back her giggles. He felt his face flush.

“They probably had no idea what it meant. I don’t know. Maybe it was a mistake even.” That would be nice. Wes wasn't comfortable with a secret admirer. It made him feel obligated, obligated to be thankful, obligated to like it, obligated to like the admirer. And that made him uncomfortable.

“Sorry for bothering you. Just keep it to yourself, please,” he said, heading out the door. She nodded, but he knew she’d start spreading it around the office as fast as she could. There was really no stopping her.

After a very long day of work, it was nice to go home. He waved to his roommate, who was glancing at him and the flower, before sinking into bed for a quick nap before he had to go to Travis’.

 

Travis sighed, happy that he was done with work. He gathered his things and closed his teller’s window. It felt strange, to be excited to hang out with Wes. He still thought the man was anal, obsessive, and an asshole sometimes, but other times… there was just something special about Wes. Something that made Travis smile a little as he walked to the door. He waved at one of his coworkers, a hot redhead with long legs and a perfect smile. 

It was pretty nice out. If he hadn't planned to play video games with Wes, he would have considered playing some basketball or going for a jog. But Travis liked to keep his word, and besides, he was going to crush Wes. He grabbed his helmet to put it on before he heard his phone go off. He set it back down and took out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Travis Marks, when were you gonna call your mama?” a sharp voice with a Hispanic accent. Travis struggled for a couple seconds before he recognized the voice.

“Hey, Rosa.”

“¡Soy tu mamá!”

“Sí, mamá. Cálmate. I just got a lot of mamas, okay? How are you doing?” he asked. There was a sigh on the other end.

“Fine, fine. Still struggling to pay the bills, but we’re managing.”

“Let me send you some money, mama,” Travis said, leaning against his bike.

“No, no! I want you to keep your money,” Rosa told him sharply, “We’ll manage on our own. Now, how’s my boy doing?”

“Fine. Not much new going on, just trying to keep up with my job and schoolwork. I’ve got this weird project where I have to hang out with this asshole named Wes-”

“Be nice, Travis.”

“Well?! He is one,” Travis said. 

“Maybe,” his foster mom answered with a sigh, “Or maybe he has a thorn in his paw.”

“…Say what?”

“The big bad wolf might just have a few thorns stuck in his paw. Maybe if you try to help take them out, he won’t be so big and bad anymore.”

“I am not his therapist,” Travis replied with a snort.

“But you _are_ supposed to be his friend,” she pointed out. Travis thought about that for a second. Wes did seem to have a lot of problems… his love life was the first thing to come to mind. He wondered what other thorns were in his paw.

“I hear you, ma. Did you need something or just call to chat?”

“Both,” she said, “Your sister’s wedding is coming up.”

“I know.”

“You got your tux, your present, your date?”

“No, but I will. Don’t worry,” he told her. 

“Ah! You tell me not to worry, and yet you haven’t done one of these things? It’s coming up soon, Travis.”

“I know, ma. Don’t worry. I've got it. Look, I've gotta go. I’m having somebody over. Love you.”

“I love you, too. And get on those things.”

“I will. Bye.” He hung up and put his helmet back on, riding off to his dorm room to make it somewhat presentable enough for Wes.

 

It was around supper time when Wes woke up. He realized he was already late for Travis’ and cursed, jumping up out of bed. He quickly got ready and sent Travis a text.

_Hey, it’s Wes. Sorry I’m late. I fell asleep. Be there soon._

His phone vibrated and he looked at the message Travis sent. _That’s okay, baby. I’ll find a way to wake you up ;)_

Wes stared at the phone, a weird swooping sensation in his stomach. He didn't really know what he meant by that. He stuck the phone back in his pocket and walked out his bedroom door. He paused in the living room, looking around in astonishment. It was spotless. He looked at the dining room and kitchen. They, too, were spotless. He heard his roommate come out of his room and turned to look at him.

“Did you do this?” Wes asked. His roommate nodded.

“You clean so much. I thought maybe you’d feel better if someone else did for once.”

“Um… thank you,” he mumbled. This was uncomfortable and awkward. It didn't feel like he did it just to be nice. It felt like he was obligated to say thank you. He thought about the flower and fidgeted. Had it been from him, too? It didn't make any sense; they barely knew each other. He brushed the thought away and started to walk off.

“Where are you going?”

He cringed. “To a friend’s. I’ll be back late.”

He hurried out the door before his roommate could say anything else. 

 

Wes took the elevator to Travis’ floor and looked for the number he’d given him. He pushed past a gaggle of girls hanging out in the hall and finally found the number. He knocked on the door, nervously plucking at his collar. Travis immediately answered, grinning and opening the door wider.

“Come on in. Paek!”

Paekman peered over at the door and grinned, waving at Wes. “Hey, Wes.”

“Hey, guys,” Wes said with a nervous smile. He didn't realize he hadn't moved until Travis gave him a weird look. “Oh… I, uh…” He stepped in, awkwardly stepping off to the side. Travis put a hand on his shoulder and led him over across the room to his side. It was slightly messy, but not that bad. He sat on the edge of Travis’ bed, and Travis went over to his mini fridge. His shoulder felt hot where Travis had touched it.

“Beer?”

“Oh… no. I have to drive home.”

Travis nodded and handed sodas around, then sat beside Wes. Paekman came over and set up the gaming system before sitting down beside Travis.

“Okay. Racing game. I play whoever wins.”

Wes didn't have a chance to figure out the controls before the race even started. He cursed, his car going backwards before he figured it out. Travis was already halfway done with the first lap. Wes was sunk. Hard as he tried after that, Travis won. Wes gave him a withering glare.

“You could have warned me.”

“You never asked,” Travis said with a cheeky grin. Wes rolled his eyes and handed the controller to Paekman, who was seriously good. Wes played him next and lost again. He was starting to feel stupid. Travis played him and won, hooting and hollering. 

“Okay, baby. You and me, let’s go.”

Wes decided to try hitting the gas just at the right second. Maybe he was hitting it too early. He tried that, and he went soaring. Travis was so startled that Wes got it that he was slow at the start. It was enough for Wes to win. Wes whooped, jumping up. Paekman clapped, and even Travis smiled.

“Good job, Wes! I think that deserves a drink!”

“I can’t-”

“Just stay the night,” Travis said. Wes looked down at him hesitantly. It _would_ be nice to get away from his roommate for a while. He nodded. Paekman whooped and grabbed three beers. They all toasted Wes’ victory and took big gulps.

Wes had never really had many friends except for Paekman and Alex, who were exceptionally nice, patient people. Nobody else seemed very willing to stick around once he bristled at them. Travis seemed different. Like somebody worth getting to know, even though he had his own rough exterior. Maybe one day, Wes could safely call him a friend. His stomach swirled nervously at the thought. It was silly to think that. Travis was a lady killing, social butterfly who would drop him as soon as the project was over. He took a swallow of beer.

They took turns playing each other, the scores pretty even, although Wes was a tad behind. The alcohol was making him warm, making everything funnier. It was his turn against Travis again. The alcohol made him bold, and at the start of the race, he playfully bumped into Travis, making his car go off the track. Travis spluttered, completely surprised, before getting his car back onto the track and trying to push Wes’ arm. Wes laughed and edged away, keeping his controller as far away from Travis as possible.

Soon Travis was twisting around him in an attempt to run his car off the track. All three of them were laughing, and Paekman was just watching them wrestle. Wes was soon holding his controller above his head and trying to race. Eventually his car was just rolling along, but so was Travis’ since he was so busy trying to grab the other man’s controller. Travis let his own controller slip from his hands, grabbing Wes’ arms and pushing him back against the bed. Wes wriggled, trying to get away, but soon Travis was straddling him, pinning him to the bed. Wes was aware of the lack of laughing, the intense feeling of his heart beating frantically, his skin prickling hot where Travis was holding him.  
Travis was practically laying on him, the scent of his cologne heavy and hot. Wes found his eyes moving from the brilliant blue eyes to Travis’ lips. They looked soft. Wes imagined Travis tasted like alcohol and something sweet, longed to let his tongue slip between those lips, feel his lips against his. He looked back up at Travis, panicking immediately. Travis backed off of him. Whether it was because he didn't think anything of it or he saw the look on his face, Wes didn't know. He missed the heat of Travis’ body against his.  
That blinding smile had returned to his face, and Travis was laughing. “Okay, okay. We can say you won. How about we order some pizza?”

The other two boys nodded, and Travis walked away, calling in their order. Paekman glanced at Wes curiously, and Wes couldn't keep the deep red blush off his face. “Be right back.”

Wes hurried into the bathroom and locked both doors. He panted, looking at himself in the mirror. After a bit of waiting and splashing water on his face, he looked better. He let his body cool down for a few minutes, just staring at himself in the mirror. He had absolutely no idea why he’d reacted that way, thought those things. Travis was kind of attractive, with his bright smile, those gorgeous eyes, his obviously muscled body… He blinked at his reflection. So he was attracted to Travis. He’d been attracted to people before. He’d just try to control himself and his thoughts. No problem.

He walked back out into the dorm room. Paekman and Travis were talking quietly, but they stopped and smiled at Wes when he came out. Great. He felt his face heat up again.

 

The three of them sprawled out on Travis’ bed (a hard feat for three young men, but they managed) and watched tv, eating their pizza with all their limbs tangled with each other’s. Wes avoided touching Travis until he was too sleepy to care. Travis felt his head near his stomach, his short blonde hair tickling the skin from where his shirt had risen up. Travis managed to stifle his drunken giggles before he pulled his shirt down. His fingers brushed through Wes’ hair, and he paused, trying to take the sensation in. His hair was soft, and Travis was tempted to run his fingers through it again.

He knew he was drunk and making bad decisions, though, so he resisted. He’d already gotten close to dry-humping Wes on the bed. He wasn't sure if Wes was feeling anything, but Travis was starting to get nervous at how much he wanted to feel Wes, kiss him, fuck him fast and hard. He bit his lip and looked at Wes’ face. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping. He looked relaxed, not constantly grumpy like he did when he was awake.

He got up the courage to run a finger along his cheek. It was soft, warm. Wes frowned and stirred a little. It must have tickled. Travis chuckled before leaving him alone. Paekman was fast asleep on his other side. Travis smiled and closed his eyes. This was nice, just being with friends. Maybe Wes wasn't quite a friend, but Travis wanted him to be. He didn't want to fuck him and leave him. And he definitely wasn't going to get in a relationship with him. So they would be friends. Travis would just wait until the feelings went away. He made himself comfortable and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I intended different things to happen this chapter but I like this. So those things will happen next chapter probably. Look at me tease you all with Wesvis mwahahahaha
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! They make my day :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and next chapter soon!
> 
> (Also, fret not, I got the Spanish approved by a Spanish speaker. It's "I'm your mom!" and "Yes, mom. Calm down.")


	5. Consequences

It was awkward making the walk of shame after coming back from Travis’. At least Paekman and Travis had let him shower and borrow clothes. He was closer to Paekman’s size, so he borrowed his. He felt his stomach dip in disappointment. He still remembered the way Travis smelled. Sure, the scent was obnoxious and overwhelming at first, but soon he found himself enjoying it, associating it with good memories and a good friend. He frowned a little. Paekman’s clothes smelled like him. But the scent wasn't enticing the way Travis’ was. He had to admit that he was attracted to Travis. But he was good at controlling his impulses. He would just ignore the feelings until the end of the semester. 

Except… Wes didn't want to push Travis away. He wanted to be friends with him and Paekman and play video games together. He smiled as he walked up to his apartment, thinking about the night before. He opened the door and gasped. The apartment was completely trashed. Books were torn apart, papers were strewn about, drawers were opened. Wes looked around for anything missing, but nothing seemed stolen. He finally found a note on the dining room table that read:

‘You know what you did.’

And it was signed by his roommate. Wes honestly had no clue what he was talking about. He was kind of frightened. He was tempted to call Alex or Paekman, but he didn't want Alex to see him like this. He didn't mind as much with Paekman, but he lived with Travis, and he was sure Travis would just love to see him in a vulnerable state and make fun of him. He hurried to his room and packed the necessary supplies and books he needed, then headed out to his car. He’d just stay in a hotel room until he could afford to move out. He had an older friend that owned a hotel nearby. He’d ask him for a deal until he had a chance to go apartment hunting.

 

Travis hadn't called Jonelle.

It wasn't anything personal, and he felt bad about promising he would, but it was better this way. 

He walked into class on Tuesday and flinched when Jonelle turned her head and glared at him. Walking quickly past her, he found a seat open next to Wes and sat down. 

“Hey, man.”

“Hey,” Wes said with a yawn. 

“Party too hard?”

Wes laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

Travis noticed him picking at a groove in his desk nervously. He wondered what was wrong. He didn't have a chance to ask. Dr. Ryan started in on her lecture. She was focusing more on intimacy that day, which seemed to make the whole class uncomfortable. Travis didn't see the big deal.

After Dr. Ryan was done with her lecture, she clapped her hands together, catching everyone’s attention.

“Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering what this week’s assignment will be for you and your partner. This week, you are each going to pick out one of your favorite hobbies. It can be scrapbooking, video games, cricket…”

They all gave her a weird look.

“Cricket? The sport? No? Okay, perhaps… basketball or shopping. Anything that you enjoy and that two people can do, or that you can teach your partner. Doing activities that you enjoy together is a good way of bonding. Try to spend as much time on the activity as you can, and teach each other new things.”

Travis gathered his stuff up, walking down the column of desks until he met Wes at the end. He tried to avoid looking at Jonelle. They were walking out the door when he heard her calling him. Wes stopped, looking between them in confusion. Jonelle looked absolutely livid. He had a bad feeling this was going to be embarrassing. He didn't see the cup in her hands until it was too late. He gasped at the cold water that had been dumped over his head. Wes had jumped back. 

“That’s for promising to call me and not doing it. Jerk,” Jonelle snapped. She turned and looked at Wes. “Hey, Wes. Sorry.”

Jonelle stomped off, and Travis immediately scowled at Wes. “You know her?”

“Yeah, we’ve had a class together before. Jesus, she really got you good.”

“Thanks, Wes, I can see that,” he growled, starting to storm off down the hallway. Wes hurried up beside him.

“Travis, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for giving you a fake name for her. But it’s not my fault that happened,” Wes snapped back at him. Travis slowed down, glancing over at him. He felt bad for snapping at Wes. He sighed.

“Look, I know it’s not your fault, man. I’m just having a bad day and now I have to go to class soaking wet.”

Wes frowned for a second before grabbing his elbow and dragging him into the bathroom. 

“What the hell?”

Wes didn't answer for a minute, just digging through his satchel. He surfaced with a t-shirt. 

“It’ll probably be a little small on you, but-”

“Shit, thank you, man,” Travis said, eagerly snatching the shirt and changing out of his own. Wes looked down, then away, his cheeks reddening. Travis wondered if that meant anything, or if Wes was weird about nudity. Probably the second. 

“Um… so, hobbies.”

“Right,” Travis said, grinning. The shirt was kind of tight, but it covered everything. “We’re playing b-ball for mine.”

Wes raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yep. What about for yours?”

Wes puffed out his lips, pretending to think hard. “Nope. Not telling you.”

“What? How am I supposed to know what to wear?” Travis asked.

“Just regular clothes. We’re going to have to drive somewhere though,” Wes told him. Travis gave him a skeptical look.

“We gonna have to drive a long ways?”

“Nope."

Travis shrugged. “Then okay. Sure, why not? This is kinda romantic, baby,” he said with a flashy smile.

Wes shoved him playfully. “It’s because I need something that I don’t have here.”

“Your pride?”

Wes gave him a look and Travis laughed. “Kidding, baby. Don’t be like that.”

“Basketball at the gym tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 3?” Wes asked, gathering his things.

“Don’t be late,” Travis said with a wink. Wes rolled his eyes and smiled, waving goodbye. Travis waved back, watching him go. His eyes involuntarily went down to Wes’ ass. Had he ever noticed how tight Wes’ pants were? But soon, the restroom door was swinging shut, and Travis lost sight of him.

He sighed, rubbing his face. He was kind of hating his ‘look, but don’t touch’ policy with Wes right then. He smelled the t-shirt Wes had given him with a smile. It smelled fresh and clean, but also like Wes, kind of light and airy. It made him think of sunshine. He snorted at his thoughts. Since when did he care what Wes smelled like? He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door, pretending not to enjoy the scent.

He almost walked right into someone. He started to apologize when he realized it was Wes. He gaped at the other man questioningly, trying to figure out why the ass was stopped right in front of the restroom. He followed his gaze to a dark-haired girl walking down the hall. He touched his shoulder lightly.

“Wes?”

Wes jumped, turning to look at him, and he also seemed to have caught the attention of the brunette. She smiled pleasantly and walked over.

“Wes! Long time, no see. How are you?” she asked. She was quite pretty, dressed in a light pink, flowy blouse and a black pencil skirt. She looked pretty and proper, everything that Wes would probably be attracted to. Travis felt a sharp pang of jealousy in his chest. 

Wes seemed to be tongue-tied, so Travis stuck out his hand, smiling sweetly.

“Travis Marks. I’m Wes’ partner.”

The girl looked a little shocked, glancing at Wes. “Oh. Uh… nice to meet you. I’m Alex MacFarland.”

Of course, _of course_ , it had to be the girl Wes was still in love with. Travis’ smile faltered a little. She seemed nice and sweet… perfect, actually. 

“Partner in a project!” Wes blurted out, his face bright red. Alex nodded in understanding.

“I was just working on that mock trial project. My case is pretty brutal.”

Wes nodded. “Mine too. My client won’t be very sympathetic to a jury.”

They went on, throwing out lawyer jargon and sympathizing with each other. Travis felt strange, out of place. He wanted nothing more than to just run. He watched the way Wes looked at her. It made his heart ache in a strange way. He could never be anything like that for Wes. He could never be proper and pretty and perfect. He could never talk about cases with him. He could never give him a steady relationship, which is what he seemed to want. He was just about to leave when Alex spoke to him.

“So, what kind of project are you two working on?” she asked. Wes flushed, and Travis, instead of making it worse, decided to save him.

“Sociology. I’m supposed to study the effects of joy on a joyless specimen.”

Alex giggled. “And are you succeeding?”

“It’s too early to tell,” Travis said, glancing at Wes. The other man gave him a grateful smile. “So you’re going to be a lawyer, too?”

“Yeah. My dad’s friends with Wes’ dad. We kind of grew up together,” Alex explained, “And what do you want to do?”

“I’m gonna be a detective.”

“Oh, how interesting,” Alex said politely, “What made you want to become a cop?”

Travis hesitated. “I got into a lot of shit when I was younger, ran with some bad crowds. I was a street racer. A good man, a good cop, stood up for me. And a good judge listened. I even… one of my foster dads- I was in foster care my whole life- was just… you know, a dead-beat dad, always missing child support payments. I stole his car, and he never missed a payment again, but I got sent to juvie for a while. Even after all that… that cop was still on my side. People need good cops, good people, on their side,” Travis told her, avoiding Wes’ curious gaze. Alex smiled gently at him.

“Good. I’m glad they've got you,” Alex said, “It was nice meeting you. And nice seeing you, Wes.”

Both men nodded, and Alex walked past them down the hall. Wes watched her for a while before glancing back at Travis.

“Was all that true?”

Travis cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, man. Uh… thanks for the shirt. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked off, feeling Wes’ eyes on him all the way down the hallway.

 

Wes had been feeling harried all day. He was still living in a hotel, his ex-girlfriend had stopped to chat with him and the guy he was attracted to, and he had to go to work. He sighed, walking in and plopping down at his desk. He almost screamed when he saw the blue rose on his desk. The blue rose meant the unattainable, as if his mysterious admirer was longing for him. He snatched the rose up and ripped each petal out before dropping the flower into the trash. He didn't care how unusual blue roses were, he didn't care about his admirer’s feelings, and he didn't care what anyone thought. The girl he was in love with treated him like a friend, the man he was supposed to just be friends with was starting to become more, and his roommate had finally lost it. ‘You know what you did.’ All he’d done was stay the night with some friends…

He looked down at the torn blue rose in the trash. If his roommate was in love with him, he could have seen that as something to be jealous of. Wes felt like he had no privacy. His roommate was just waltzing into his work like he owned the place, and had taken over the apartment. He couldn't get over how unfair his life seemed to be right now. He let his head hit the desk and left it there, lifting it only to answer students’ questions when they came by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head is just totally swimming with all the things that need to happen. I've been working so hard on planning out this story. I have a chart and everything haha! This chapter was a little short, but I think the next chapter's pretty exciting, so hopefully that makes up for it. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! They make my day :)


	6. With Flying Colors

Wes felt lonelier than usual. He definitely didn't enjoy the company of his roommate, but in the hotel, there was absolutely no one. Just Wes. He drove toward the dorms with a sigh. He’d have to work really hard to beat Travis in basketball. He was in shape, but it had been a while since he’d practiced shooting. And he _had_ to beat Travis. There was some sort of unspoken agreement between them that everything was a competition. And Wes was going to win.

He pulled up in front of the building, and Travis came jogging out with a gym bag in his arms. Travis jumped in, and Wes’ smile immediately turned into a frown.

“You can’t eat in my car.”

Travis gave him a weird look, talking with his mouth full. “Why not? I never got lunch.”

“Well, that’s too bad. Throw it away.” Travis gave him a dirty look, and Wes shrugged. “My car, my rules.”

Travis got out and threw the rest of his doughnut away before hopping back in the car. “Killjoy,” he grumbled, putting his feet on the dash, “We could have taken my bike.”

“One, we couldn't have brought our gym bags. Two, I refuse to ride on your bike. And three, get your feet off my dash.”

Travis made a face, but he took his feet off the dashboard. “Paekman said you liked cars. I didn't realize that meant you were crazy about your car.”

“I’m not crazy, I just like it clean,” Wes answered shortly. Travis turned the radio to rap, and Wes was pretty sure he did it just to mess with him. Wes turned it back to jazz, glaring at Travis. The other man just laughed, looking out the window and leaving the radio alone after that.

It didn't take them long to get to the gym. They took out their student IDs and presented them to the person at the counter before heading to the locker room. They changed into their athletic clothes right next to each other, neither seeming to be able to stop glancing at the other. Wes tried to face another way, and that seemed to keep Travis from seeing everything. Wes was fit, his body attractive, but it felt weird to just expose it to everyone. He especially didn't want Travis to see his body for some reason.

When they were both clothed, they headed over to the basketball courts. Travis grabbed a ball and went over to one side of one, some women only playing on one half of the court. They’d just have to play half court. Travis dribbled with ease, lazily walking over and shooting the ball. It swished through the basket and bounced on the ground until Travis caught it.

“Shouldn't we, uh… stretch or something?” Wes asked, holding his arm and standing there awkwardly. Travis dribbled over to him with a grin.

“Sure, sure.”

Stretching soon became a competition. Wes was pretty confident in his flexibility, though, so seeing Travis’ jaw drop at how far he could stretch was rather satisfying. Once they were stretched, they warmed up a little, doing some lazy shots. Wes wasn't doing a fantastic job at making shots at first, but soon he was doing pretty decently. 

“Okay, ready to play?”

Wes nodded. Travis started out intense, barreling toward the basket. Wes held him back as best as he could. He was trying not to foul him, but he soon discovered that Travis was there to play dirty. Travis ran into him hard, knocking him onto the ground. He made the shot and came back for Wes, holding out his hand.

“You hurt, Princess?”

Wes cursed and stood up by himself, taking the ball and going to half court. It was on after that. Wes was lighter, but he was also faster. If he could just get Travis going one way and go the other way, he could make a basket. He started to dribble one way, and Travis followed. He then spun with the ball and headed the other direction, running and making a lay-up. Travis actually laughed and clapped.

“Good job, baby.”

“Not doing bad yourself,” Wes said, grinning. Travis wiped at the sweat on his forehead before reaching down and pulling his shirt off over his head. Wes felt his stomach swoop, his eyes immediately going down to the vast expanse of muscles on his chest and stomach, then trailing over his muscled arms…

Wes looked back up, turning bright red. Travis glanced at him, throwing his shirt to the side. “Aren't you hot? Take off your shirt.”

“Oh, uh… no. I’m okay.”

“Come on, Wes. You’re sweating like a sinner in church,” Travis said with a grin, “Just take it off. No one cares.”

Wes licked his lips nervously, pulling his shirt off and throwing it next to Travis’. He felt naked without it, but it did feel better. He glanced back over and realized Travis’ eyes were trailing down him. He felt the flush of his face go down his chest and color his ears. Travis looked away, picking up the ball again and going back to half court. Wes breathed a sigh of relief and went back to playing with him for a while. 

To be honest, it was really distracting to play against Travis with him shirtless and gleaming with sweat. Wes was starting to miss more shots, and Travis was starting to notice. After another failed attempt at the free throw line, Travis stopped him.

“We've gotta work on your technique, baby. Stay there.”

He grabbed the basketball and went back over to Wes, handing him the ball. 

“You’re not bending your knees enough. That’s where all your power comes from. And your fingers should be pointing down at the target. Your wrist is going the wrong way. See…”

Travis came up behind him and slid his arms down Wes’. Wes froze, not sure what to do. Travis made him bend with him, forcing his wrist to be in line with the basket. 

“Got it?”

Truthfully, he hadn't paid attention to a single word he was saying. He was concentrating on the feel of Travis up against him, his hands on Wes’. Wes shook his head, and Travis frowned, sliding closer and holding his arms again, showing him the correct technique again. Travis then backed up off him.

“Now try.”

Wes tried to remember to breathe. He wanted to make this shot, wanted to make Travis proud. He bent his knees and took the shot, trying to make it one fluid motion. He sighed in relief when the ball swooshed through the net. Travis laughed and whooped, going over to Wes for a high-five. Wes smiled and high-fived him.

They called it quits after that. They were both exhausted and sweaty. They headed back into the locker room. Wes was praying there would be separate shower stalls, and, to his immense relief, there were. He got in one and started to quickly wash his body. He couldn't see where Travis had gone, but it was a relief to be away from Travis for a while. He couldn't explain why he was so attracted to Travis, but they seemed to push and pull, attract and push away. It was like riding a roller coaster all the time, and Wes didn't want to get off.

After he’d washed his hair, he stepped out, a towel around his waist. Travis was already getting dressed, only in his boxers at the moment. Wes chewed on his lip, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to take his towel off in front of Travis. That would be mortifying. Wes had always had trouble in locker rooms, but Travis was the one person he didn't want to see anything, didn't want to disappoint him. 

He scoffed at himself. It was utterly ridiculous. Travis was just a friend, and what did Wes care? He was in love with Alex still… right? Wes grabbed his bag and changed in a shower stall.

Travis was intoxicating, and Wes wanted more, more, more, so much more that he was terrified. They planned to do Wes’ hobby on Friday, and Wes was relieved to have a few Travis-free days.

 

Travis got yelled at again for having food in Wes’ car, but he managed to get away with it for bringing napkins this time. He chomped away happily on a hot dog, chattering away at Wes.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Travis said with a mouthful.

Wes’ lips twitched into a smile. “My parents’ house.”

Travis paused, slowly chewing his mouthful and swallowing. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah,” Wes said with a smirk. 

“Now I know we have some fiery chemistry, but I’m not quite ready to meet the parents yet, baby,” Travis said, laughing nervously. It was a joke, of course, but it rang true to his ears. Wes made his heart beat faster and his skin prickle in a fiery, hot way, but he wasn't ready to settle down and meet the parents. Wes just rolled his eyes.

“We’re not going just to meet them. You’ll see.”

A few minutes later, they pulled up at a big white house. Travis had never lived in such a big, fancy house. The lawn was taken care of, and the house was absolutely beautiful on the outside. He whistled, but Wes didn't answer, just getting out. Travis hurried after him up the walk, admiring the flower beds. It seemed odd to Travis when Wes knocked and waited at the door. He remembered just crashing into his foster parents’ house, hollering a hello and watching a crowd of foster siblings come running.

An attractive older woman opened the door with a subdued smile. “Hello, Wesley. And this must be your friend.”

“Yes, ma’am. Travis Marks,” he said, holding out his hand. She shook it lightly and he gave her a blinding smile in return.

“I’m Miranda Mitchell. Please, come in,” she said, leading them into the entrance hall. Travis gaped at the high ceilings, beautiful woodwork, and attractive stairway leading to the second floor. He imagined Wes growing up lying on settees, eating caviar and drinking champagne. They followed her into a fancy parlor furnished with all sorts of fine things and pretty rugs. It seemed kind of pretentious to Travis, but he didn't say anything. He sat down and took the water offered to him. Wes sat next to him. It made Travis feel better to be so close to Wes, to know he was right there.

“So Wes said you two were friends. How did you two meet?”

“We’re partners on a project in a class,” Travis said. Miranda nodded. A tall, blond man walked in, decked out in a suit and tie. He had a strong jaw like Wes. Travis stood and shook the man’s hand, learning that his name was Richard and that he was Wes’ dad. Miranda asked Wes to help her in the kitchen, and they left with Miranda talking about making snacks. Richard immediately turned to Travis.

“You must be pretty special to Wes.”

Travis felt his chest tighten. He swallowed, glancing up at the tall man. “What makes you say that?”

“Just that we've never met any of his friends besides Alex and Paekman.”

“Oh, no. We’re working on a project, and Wes said you guys had something we needed for it, so I’m sure that’s it. I mean, he’s special to me… I’d like to think we’re friends…”

He was praying Richard wasn't seeing anything beyond what he wanted to share, but Richard was studying him closely. He pressed his lips together in the manner that Wes did when he figured something out.

“No, I get it. Wes probably doesn't have much time to make friends with work and school. We don’t speak much, but I’m a busy man, as well,” he said. Travis frowned a little.

“Too busy to call your son?” He immediately regretted asking it, but it seemed cold and wrong. Richard bristled.

“I have long work hours, and he has to work for rent and school. I don’t see how that’s so unbelievable.”

Travis glanced at the kitchen, but he couldn't see Wes. “You don’t help him?”

“Of course not. Working builds character. He’s been working since high school,” Richard answered.

They ate together, chatting about school and family. Travis still felt out of place, but it was interesting to get to know Wes a little better. His family seemed a little harsh and cold. He didn't blame Wes for being the ice king now. 

After eating, Wes called him down the hallway. Travis followed him down the hall. He lost Wes for a second and called for him, and Wes came back around the corner, smiling and grabbing his hand. Travis held his breath, staring down at Wes’ hand clasped around his as the blond led him down the hall. Wes pushed two doors open and pulled the doors shut behind them. This room was smaller and less stuffy, but still quite elegant. There were tall, beautiful windows against one wall, and a few bookcases full of old books. But the real centerpiece of the room was a grand piano, the red-brown wood gleaming in the sunshine.

Travis watched Wes pull out the bench and take a seat at the piano, setting his fingers gently on the keys. He listened as Wes’ fingers went over the keys lightly, the first few notes indicating that this was not a nice, sweet song. It was beautiful and mysterious, alluring and a little sad. Wes put more power into the middle, then going back to the mysterious melody and going softer. Travis felt himself drawing closer, and soon, he was standing behind Wes, watching his fingers caress the keys. When Wes stopped, Travis felt a little empty. The blond turned to him.

“Wow.”

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Wes asked. Travis pushed him playfully.

“A good wow, of course. Play something else.”

Wes shook his head. “I want to show you how to.”

Travis raised his eyebrows. “My fingers might be pretty nimble, but I ain't no pianist, baby.”

“That’s why I’m going to _teach_ you. Or are you too afraid?” he taunted him. Travis rolled his eyes and allowed Wes to guide his fingers. The other man taught him the scale and tricks to remember it. Pretty soon, he was playing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.’ Travis laughed and leaned his head on Wes’ shoulder.

“So do I pass?”

“With flying colors,” Wes said quietly. 

“Hey, Wes? One of my mamas is on me about getting a date to my foster sister’s wedding. You wanna… will you be my plus one?”

Wes looked at him in astonishment. “Me? Why not just find some girl to go with you?”

Travis hesitated. “I want a friend to go with me, not a stranger. Promise you’ll go?” It wasn't entirely a lie. Wes nodded.

“Promise.”

Wes played for him well into the afternoon. Travis wondered if Wes knew how special he was. He hoped he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! I was listening to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8_USgxfkRU) while writing the piano scene. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are super appreciated! :)


	7. Life Isn't Fair

It was a Saturday when Wes had to go to the wedding with Travis. He was nervously dressing in his suit and trying to figure out what to do with his hair, when there was a knock. He peeked through the hole and groaned. How had Travis figured out where he was? He opened the door reluctantly, shaking his head. Travis just grinned and walked past him.

“Man, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you had an apartment,” Travis said, looking around. He looked good dressed up, in a light gray suit with a charcoal tie. Wes looked down at his black suit and white dress shirt, his black and white patterned tie in his hands. 

“I do… did. It’s a long story. How did you find me?” Wes asked, frazzled. If they didn't hurry, they’d be late. Travis walked over, taking Wes’ tie from him and putting it on him.

“Paekman. How is the king of being on time almost late?” Travis asked, smoothing Wes’ collar back down and tightening his tie a little. Wes hurried into the bathroom and went looking for his hair gel.

“I don’t know. I was just… I kept having to redo my tie, and then my shoes weren’t tight enough…”

His breath hitched when he felt Travis’ hands on his. He glanced at Travis. When did he get that close? Travis pried his hands away from the hair gel and grabbed the hair gel, planting himself in front of Wes. At first, Wes thought maybe he was going to kiss him, but he reached up and flattened his hair with some hair gel. Usually, Wes spiked the front of his hair, but he just gave up and let Travis do whatever he was doing. Travis stepped away and grinned. 

“What do you think?”

Wes glanced in the mirror. He looked more put-together than he had looked before. It was smoothed down and brushed to the side in the front. He smiled.

“Looks good. Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Travis said with a grin. He walked away, and Wes felt like he’d missed an opportunity. He followed Travis back out into his room, grabbing his stuff before heading out the door. They walked silently down the hallway and to the elevator.

“Can I ask why you’re living in a hotel?”

“No.”

“ _Wes._ ”

“Look, it’s not a big deal, okay?” Wes said, walking out of the elevator, “Just leave it.”

Travis looked irritated, but he didn't say anything. The car drive wasn't a long one. Soon, Wes was driving up to a botanical garden. Travis grabbed the invitation and his present and walked up the walkway with Wes. They were almost to the window where they would present their invitation when Travis pushed Wes off to the side. Wes gave him a confused look.

“What? Travis, what are you doing?”

Travis licked his lips nervously. “Listen, I have this foster sibling. He gives me shit about not being able to keep a partner for long, and I’m not embarrassed by my lifestyle, but… it would really help me out if you could pretend you’re my boyfriend.”

That was not what Wes had expected to hear come out of Travis’ mouth. He stared at him in shock for a while. This was stupid and insane. Except… well, he could understand trying to avoid ridicule. Wes pretended to be a lot of things to make other people happy in high school. He couldn't really blame Travis for trying to avoid being made fun of. And it was so deliciously tempting to say yes, to pretend for a few hours. 

“Yes. I’ll do it.”

Travis looked immediately relieved. He hugged Wes, and Wes sighed happily. When Travis pulled away he took his hand.

“You’re sure… you’re okay with me touching you?” Travis asked nervously.

Wes squeezed his hand lightly. “It’s fine, Travis.”

Travis gave him another relieved smile. He held his hand to the window and presented their pass to get in. They walked along the gardens, admiring the flowers and plants and following the signs to the ceremony site. It was beautiful, surrounded by hedges and plants and flowers. The main ceremony space was a wide spot of grass with white chairs set out in rows. At the end of each row, the chair had a yellow ribbon tied to a candle holder. A small candle was flickering inside. At the end of the aisle, a canopy of fabric centered the ceremony, flowers to the side. There was a small group of string players seated off to the side, playing softly as guests were getting seated.

“My foster sister wanted this to be perfect. The whole family pitched in to pull this off,” Travis whispered, his breath hot in Wes’ ear. Wes gazed around in wonder. It was really breathtaking. His hand was sweaty in Travis’. He was sure the other man noticed how nervous and out-of-place Wes felt, but he didn't comment on it. Travis gave his present to a guy who was in charge of getting them to the reception, and they sat down toward the middle, Travis’ hand on Wes’ leg. Wes was blushing hard, but he tried not to show Travis. He was so confused. He thought he was in love with Alex, but every day he spent with Travis, he was finding himself more and more attracted to him. A large man walked over to them, and Wes was afraid he was going to get killed for a second, but soon Travis was standing and hugging him.

“Hey, T-bone!”

“Money!”

Wes raised his eyebrows, standing and watching the men embrace.

“How have you been, little bro?” he asked. 

“Good, man. I've been good. Money, this is my date, Wes Mitchell. Wes, this is my foster brother, Money,” Travis said. Wes and Money shook hands, both looking surprised to meet the other.

“Nice to meet you, Wes. Travis, you know sis can’t thank you enough for all you did-” 

“That’s okay. Who’s ready for a wedding?” Travis interrupted him quickly, clapping his hands together. 

“You know, he worked so hard for his foster sister. He had a foster sibling who worked here and got her a deal, helped set up, and even worked overtime to help pay for it all. You can’t find a better guy, let me tell you,” Money told Wes.

Travis licked at his lips, glancing at Wes. Wes smiled, saying the first thing that came to mind. “I know.”

Travis smiled softly back at him. The music changed and Money excused himself, and the two men sat down. The procession started. The flower girl was adorable. She tottered over to Travis excitedly, stopping the procession. Travis helped her up the aisle, then sat back down, much to the amusement of his foster family. The runner was unrolled, and the bride came down the aisle, looking absolutely stunning. The groom looked so happy. Halfway through the ceremony, the bride was crying from joy. Wes enjoyed the ceremony, though Travis’ hand on his thigh was a bit distracting.

After the ceremony, they headed for the reception hall. It was intimate and nice, darkened with yellow lights highlighting the walls. They were having drinks during cocktail hour when Travis suddenly turned to Wes and kissed his cheek softly. Wes froze completely. He hadn't been expecting anything like that. Travis’ lips were soft on his cheek. 

“Act like I kiss you all the time,” Travis murmured, “Act like you like it.”

_I do, that’s why I can’t move_ , he thought to himself. He smiled and let out a forced chuckle, running his hand down Travis’ arm flirtily. A group of three men approached them, the taller one speaking.

“Hey, Travis.”

“Oh, hey there, Tane. Guys,” Travis said, nodding, “This is Wes.”

“Which day of the week is he?” Tane snorted.

Wes glared at him. “It’s none of your business if I was just a day of the week guy. The fact that you bully him over how he chooses to live his life is pathetic. Maybe you’ll think about that when you’re alone tonight and I’ll be making my boyfriend’s night. Come on, Travis.”

He led Travis away. Travis was staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

Travis grinned, laughing. “Nothing, just… that was amazing.”

Wes smiled back. “Well, in return, you can make sure I don’t have to dance alone.”

The DJ was playing fast songs after the couple’s first dance. Wes found himself falling into the role of Travis’ boyfriend far too easily, dancing with him, draping an arm around him, holding his hand. Wes couldn't deny it anymore. It was more than just sexual attraction. They gravitated toward each other. They just worked well together, fighting and all. Wes wanted more. He wanted a relationship with Travis. It wasn't fair, because Travis would never agree to it. _I get attached to unattainable people,_ Wes thought with a grimace. 

He watched Travis dancing with his foster sister. He really was a good man, one of the best Wes had ever known. He was so good with people, and good to them, too. A natural at charming everyone in the room. Wes’ heart ached. He didn't know what he wanted. Travis or Alex? Alex was smart and funny and beautiful. Travis was charming and funny and handsome. He’d always thought he’d end up with Alex. But now he wasn't so sure.

Wes kept the information to himself and tried to have fun. The couple was sweet. Wes enjoyed watching them dance and interact with their families. Wes wondered what it was like to have a sibling that would help pay for a wedding, or even be there for him. He didn't have any siblings. Still, he’d have to be content with having good friends around. Travis pulled him up and into his arms for a slow dance. Wes laughed when their arms clashed. Travis laughed with him and put Wes’ arms around his neck, then put his arms around Wes’ waist. Travis held him gently, swaying back and forth with him. Wes rested his head on his shoulder.

“This has been a good night,” Wes murmured. 

“Good,” Travis replied, “Thanks for faking, man.”

Wes’ heart sank. He thought Travis had been feeling something for Wes, but he must have been pretending. He was so disappointed and embarrassed that he just wanted to leave right then. But it would be awkward. He’d just have to do the opposite: pretend not to like him. He chewed on his lip.

“Yeah. No problem.” He gripped Travis’ jacket tighter, letting the music and Travis’ arms carry him away.

 

When they got in the car, Travis turned to him. “Hey, I won’t ask what happened, but why don’t you stay at our dorm room for a while?”

“I couldn't-”

“You can, Wes. You can ask for help now and then. Me and Paekman? We’re your friends. We’re there for you,” Travis said. He didn't want to see Wes lonely anymore. He could tell he was lonely, and not getting good sleep. He couldn't for the life of him tell if Wes felt anything for him, and he knew it was a bad idea. He was trying his best to forget kissing Wes’ cheek or what Wes said to Tane. Travis could do this. He ignored emotions all the time. But Wes was a friend in need, and he would help him no matter what his feelings were.

Wes nodded hesitantly. “Okay. But isn't that against the rules?”

“It’s okay. They’ll never notice,” Travis said, “Let’s just go get you packed up so you’re not wasting any more money on that hotel.”

 

Travis had offered him his bed, but Wes had taken the floor. Paekman didn't mind, and Wes already seemed to be far happier with company. Travis waited until Wes was asleep before talking to Paekman.

“Did he tell you why?”

Paekman sighed, glancing at Wes’ sleeping figure. “He said his roommate’s in love with him and being all creepy. He was messing with his stuff, leaving flowers for him at work, staying in the dark until he got home, and masturbating really loudly. Really creepy.”

Travis was _angry_. Wes was chased out of his apartment by some love-sick creep who couldn't take a hint. He got up and walked out the door, only stopping to ask Paekman the address. 

 

When he got to the apartment, he knocked loudly. After a few seconds, a skinny, creepy-looking guy answered the door. Travis stood as tall as he could.

“Are you Wes’ roommate?”

“Yes,” he answered, gazing up fearfully at him.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? You wreck his stuff, invade his privacy, and you expect him to love you?”

The guy just gaped at him.

“Wes doesn't love you, and he never will,” he spit out, his jealousy taking over, “You’re going to get over this and stop following Wes, stop leaving him things, and you will never see him again without me around.”

The roommate wrapped his arms around himself, tearing up. “I love him.”

Travis’ hate for the man dissolved a little, but the harsh edge to his voice didn't disappear. This guy had seriously messed with Wes’ life. He couldn't blame him for falling in love with Wes though. “I know. But if you really love him, you’ll let him go. You’ll let him be happy with whoever he wants to be happy with.” His own words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew he couldn't give Wes what he wanted. He had to let him be happy with Alex. It was for the best. It didn't stop it from hurting so much, though.

The man pouted and nodded. “I promise. I’ll leave him alone.”

“I think you should be away when we come to pack up his things,” Travis murmured. The man nodded again, defeated. Travis walked away. He didn't feel better at all. He’d helped Wes out a lot, but he had a realization. He couldn't flirt with him. He couldn't get attached. Because at the end of the semester, Wes would just leave.

 

Wes was driving to Alex’s apartment. He’d called her ahead of time. He would figure this out once and for all. He pulled up in front of her apartment and parked. Grabbing the book he’d borrowed from her, he walked up to her door and knocked on her door. She opened the door after a few seconds, smiling.

“Hey, Wes. Come on in. The girls are out,” Alex said, opening the door for him. She shared an apartment with two other girls. Wes was thankful they weren't around. They were loud and chatty, and he didn't need an audience to him trying to figure his heart out. He stepped into her apartment. It was pretty nice for a college apartment. Wes took a seat on the couch as Alex went to the kitchen. She came back with two cups of coffee. He took his and thanked her before handing her her book.

“Oh! Thank you, Wes. I was wanting to re-read that.”

“It’s really good,” Wes said, feeling awkward. Alex nodded a little.

“Yeah, it is.”

There was a long pause before Wes came up with anything to say. “My preparation for my mock trial’s going pretty good.”

“Oh, good! Mine, too,” Alex said, “I think I’m going to have a good case.”

“Me, too,” Wes replied. He bit his lip. “Alex, who’s the first person you think of when you think of love?”

Alex blushed a little. “What? I… I guess my parents.”

“Like romantic love?”

She paused. “Tony.”

Wes laughed darkly. “You know who I think of?”

“Who?” Alex asked with apprehension.

“Travis. Travis Marks, the unattainable,” he said, putting his face in his hands. He felt Alex’s hand on his shoulder. It didn't make him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach anymore. It just felt warm and nice.

“You don’t know until you try, Wes.”

Wes looked up. He didn't realize how good of a friend Alex was. He missed her. He missed just hanging out with her. He’d spent so much time freezing up around her and thinking that he had to love her that he missed out on just spending time with her.

“Thank you, Alex.”

When he left her apartment, he at least knew that he wasn't in love with Alex. He still loved her, but he wasn't _in_ love with her. Whatever he wanted with Travis, he wasn't going to get. He just had to deal with that.

 

Wes had moved out a while ago. He’d found a great apartment not far from there. Travis tried to act like he was happy for him. But he knew he’d be lonely in an apartment by himself, and he’d gotten used to having Wes around. He sighed, rubbing his face and dialing a pretty girl’s number.

“Hey, girl. It’s Travis Marks.”

“Hey, boy,” Jessica said flirtily, “What’s up?”

“I was just a little lonely. I could use some pretty company.”

Jessica giggled. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” Travis answered automatically. It felt wrong, so wrong, when he hung up, got himself together, and walked down to her room. She was waiting for him, and she kissed him with big lips. It was wrong. All wrong. She was doing some rather interesting things with her tongue in his mouth, and all he could do was wonder if Wes could do any better. Her long hair brushed his neck. He reached up and combed his fingers through it. It wasn't right.

“Why aren't you hard?” she snapped, and Travis looked down. He wasn't hard at all. She started to touch him, seeming irritated that she had to do so much. After a while, she growled and started getting dressed.

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” Travis asked, standing up. She pushed him away.

“If you can’t get it up, then I’ll find someone who can. Get out.”

Travis glanced down again and growled in frustration. He walked out of her room, and she slammed the door behind him. Something had to be making him not get hard. He knew what it was. He knew exactly what it was. But he didn't want to admit it to himself. Because if it was true, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

He made his way back to his room, thinking if Wes had been there instead. He imagined pulling his shirt over his head, admiring those muscles like he had at the gym. He would have kissed his neck, left a love bite on him, slowly, teasingly pull his pants down.

When he looked down this time, he had a semi. He cursed and hurried to his dorm room, shutting the door behind him. It was true. He wanted Wes and only Wes. Sometimes, life just wasn't fair.

He looked at a text from a friend. He invited him to a party soon. That would be good. Maybe it would keep his mind off Wes for a while. But there was nothing to keep his mind off Wes now, alone in his room with his fingers wrapped around his cock, imagining Wes’ soft fingers instead and stroking himself to climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho idk if I need to up the rating or not. I hope you all like porny stuff or don't mind skipping over it. I'm sorry. I love porny stuff lmao. Chapter 8 is giving me fits, but I'll try to power through it. Thank you to all of you for reading and commenting and kudoing, and to everyone on tumblr that's given me support. It helps so much. I promise to work hard and get that next chapter done as soon as I can! <3


	8. Stubborn Hearts

Travis had on a t-shirt with a dipping collar and some jeans. He thought he looked pretty good.

_Doesn't matter_ , a small voice in his head whispered, _Not like you’re going to pick anyone up tonight._

He shook his head and put on some cologne before heading back out into his dorm room. His friend, Mark, was waiting for him. He grinned and held out his hand for a bro shake.   
“Gonna kill it, son,” he hollered excitedly, heading out the door. Travis followed after him unenthusiastically. He wondered where Paekman went off to. He didn't remember seeing him that day. He shook it off and followed Mark outside and into a car headed for the party. Everyone was hooting and hollering. It was actually a little annoying, especially when people were invading his space. 

The car trip wasn't long. He jumped out of the car, thankful to have his space back for a little bit before going in. He didn't even know the people hosting the party, but they had a decently big house. A group of students must be renting it together. People were sitting outside, drinking beers and talking. Travis walked past them, going inside and sticking close to Mark. They were immediately presented with beers. Travis took his happily and started scoping out the room with Mark.

They found some interesting girls and started flirting with them. He could tell Mark had his eyes on the brunette, but Travis just looked at the redhead and thought it was all wrong. She looked nothing like Wes. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and headed off through the house. It wasn't nicely furnished at all, just the bare minimum. There were people talking and dancing everywhere, in every corner and on every surface. The music was pretty loud, as well. Travis just hoped no one called the cops.

He headed upstairs, pushing past a couple making out. He found the bathroom pretty easily, but he had to tell a couple to get out. After relieving himself, he washed his hands, staring into the mirror. He’d never been this way about any girl or any guy. But Wes was a hard worker and smart and cute. When he was playing that piano, it had taken Travis’ breath away. And the way he told Tane he’d make Travis’ night… it made his skin prickle to think of it.

He opened the door and let some poor desperate sucker have the bathroom. He went back downstairs, but he couldn't find Mark or the girls they’d been talking to. He wondered vaguely if Mark had managed to snag both of them. He chuckled to himself. Good on him if he had. He wandered around, looking for familiar faces. He recognized a few girls he’d slept with once and never called again. He ducked and went into the next room. He saw an old buddy of his and was about to go over to him when he spotted a familiar blond head.

His mouth dropped open when he realized it was Wes. He looked a little different from the normal day-to-day Wes. He had on a button-down, long sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, which happened to highlight the muscles on his arms. The first few buttons were undone, showing the pale skin underneath. And his shirt was white, so light that it was almost _see-through_. And he wasn't even going to start on his sinfully tight jeans that showed off that spectacular ass. Wes was flushed and sweaty, dancing and grinding with a cute dark-haired girl, a beer in his hand. Travis was absolutely livid. He seethed at the sight, gripping his beer. He wasn't jealous. That’s what he kept telling himself. But watching the gorgeous man who’d stolen his heart grinding up against some other person was a little irritating.

Not really thinking, he strolled over, bumping into the dark-haired girl. “Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me.”

Wes had stopped dancing and was staring at Travis, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“I didn’t realize I died and went to heaven, because I just bumped into an angel,” Travis said smoothly, his voice deep and teasing. The girl giggled at the flirting. Wes looked absolutely furious. Travis smirked at the girl and held out his hand.

“Travis Marks.”

“Linda Dickens,” she said, shaking his hand. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Travis asked Wes, finally looking at him. Wes was grinding his teeth. 

“Yes, I do mind,” he growled. 

“Well, I don’t,” Linda said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand and taking Travis’. Linda led him over to a larger area where more people were dancing. They started dancing together, hips swaying. She was a decent dancer, but Travis was distracted, trying to figure out where Wes was. He couldn't find the other man. He wondered if he’d left. 

Why was he even doing this? It felt wrong, like he was using this girl to get at Wes. She seemed like a decent person. He struggled for a few moments before deciding to just apologize and leave her. Maybe he’d figure out some way to explain it to Wes, laugh it off. He was just about to apologize and leave her when he spotted Wes. The blond was coming over, and Travis stopped dancing, his heart beating fast. He looked furious, and Travis was prepared for a punch.

He felt Wes grab him by the collar and push him into the wall. He looked up at Wes’ eyes. They were dark, intense. Travis struggled a little, but Wes didn't let go of him. He was surprised by how strong Wes was. There was something in Wes’ face… he was struggling with himself. He looked hurt. Travis would have done anything to get rid of the pained creases in his face.

And then Wes forced his lips on Travis’.

Travis almost choked from shock. He’d imagined this day for so long. Wes’ lips were warm and soft, needy and forceful. Travis felt like someone had poured hot liquid in his body, then changed it to cold and back to hot again. Wes’ body was hot up against his, his fingers slick from sweat. Travis chased his lips without thinking, letting Wes slide his tongue in his mouth. The kiss was wet and sloppy from excitement and drunkenness, but it was perfect and everything Travis wanted.

It took him longer than Wes to become aware of the hooting, cat-calling, and sneers. It was obvious that they had become the center of attention. Wes pushed himself off Travis immediately, looking like he was going to vomit. 

“I’m sorry,” Wes mumbled and ran for it. Travis raced off after him, but when he got outside, he couldn't find him. He was running around the house when he ran straight into Paekman. They collided with a smack, both falling backwards. 

“Shit. Paekman, you okay?”

“Yeah. What the hell are you doing?” he asked, rubbing his head.

“Wes, he kissed me and then he just ran for it.”

“Yeah, I just saw him take a cab,” Paekman said, standing up and helping Travis up, “He _kissed_ you?”

“Yeah. I need to go after him-”

“Wait. Just hold on. Wes kissed you?” Paekman asked, still confused, “Travis, you can’t go after him now. Just give him some time and let him down easy.”

Travis just stared at him for a few moments. “Let him down?”

“Well… he doesn't want a hook-up. This is Wes. He wants a relationship.”

Travis made his feet move, one in front of the other, until he was finally sitting on the curb. Paekman came over and sat beside him, waiting patiently. Travis ran a hand through his hair, angrily tearing at it. He was so confused, so scared. He wanted Wes to be happy. He wanted himself to be happy. And he wanted Wes with him. But he hadn't considered a relationship in years. He wasn't sure if he could do it, if he could run the risk of Wes leaving.

“I don’t know… I want to make him happy. I do. But I’m so scared that he’ll…”

“Leave,” Paekman finished for him. Travis looked at him in astonishment. Paekman just shrugged. “I've known you for a while, buddy.”

“God. He’s such a pain in the ass. He’s just… so stubborn and smart and sexy.” He looked up, startled at his own words. Paekman looked startled as well.

“Travis, if you just want to sleep with him… I just wouldn't. It wouldn't be good if he’s in love with you.”

Travis hesitated, looking down at his hands. Paekman gaped at him.

“You’re in love with him, too!”

Travis felt his heart beating a million miles an hour. “…I don’t know.”

“But you care about him more than just someone you want to sleep with.”

“…Yeah. I do,” Travis mumbled, “How do I fix this?”

Paekman smiled. “Sounds like you want a relationship but you’re a little bawk-bawk!”

Travis narrowed his eyes, trying not to smile. “Are you calling me a chicken?”

“Maaaybe.”

Travis pushed him playfully and Paekman laughed. He slung an arm over him. 

“Listen, you guys are my best friends. I've known Wes for years. He’s special. And so are you. You two losers deserve each other.”

Travis chuckled. “Okay, lippy, I think you've had too much beer.”

Paekman snickered and glanced back at him. “So? You gonna go for it?”

“I don’t know,” Travis said, “But I need to talk to him either way.”

They headed home. Paekman texted Wes to make sure he was okay. He said he made it back to his apartment fine and that he didn't want to talk about it. Paekman left him alone.   
Travis tried texting him multiple times. _Wes, can we talk?_ No answer. _Wes, hello? We should talk about what happened._ Again, no answer. _Wes! I need to talk to you!_ Still no answer.

He dialed his number. It rang until it went to voicemail. “This is Wes Mitchell. Please leave a message after the beep.” Travis laughed. So uptight and professional-sounding. But it felt so good to hear his voice. It beeped and startled Travis.

“Oh, uh… Wes. It’s Travis. Please, call me. I’m worried about you.”

When he received no answer to that, he was angry. Why wouldn't he answer him? He kicked a pile of clothes across the room, and Paekman yelped. He sighed and looked over at him. Paekman had a shirt on his head. He laughed faintly.

“Sorry, man. Wes isn't calling me back.”

Paekman plucked the shirt off his head and chucked it at his head. “Try to visit him. Or just wait until tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll just wait till class tomorrow,” Travis said, sitting down on his bed with a heavy plop. 

 

Wes didn't show up for class on Tuesday. That had Travis worried. Wes never missed class. Dr. Ryan had a long lecture, and Travis was dying to get out of class. He could barely pay attention enough to take notes. Dr. Ryan’s eyes seemed to linger on Travis curiously, but she said nothing.

 

Wes wrapped his blanket tighter around his shoulders and opened another chocolate. He chewed on it, watching the fifth reality television show in a row. He was avoiding Travis and moping. He knew he couldn't do it forever, but it was nice to have some distance. He was so embarrassed. He’d just been so drunk and angry and jealous…

He grabbed another chocolate and flipped the channel. There wasn't much on. He turned off the television with a frustrated whine and curled up on his couch. Maybe he’d take another nap, then get some friends to tell him what happened in classes that day. He heard a knock on his door and ignored it. It must be a mistake. But the person kept knocking. He got up and shuffled to the door to talk through it.

“Wrong apartment.”

“…I think I’m at the right one, Wes.”

Wes stiffened, glancing at the door. He didn't think Travis would actually come to his apartment. He remained quiet, hoping he would just leave. Travis waited a few seconds before speaking up again.

“Wes?”

Wes was silent. He heard Travis kick something in frustration and felt a little bad.

“Fine! Don’t talk. I’ll… talk. I’ll just talk to you. I don’t know what you’re thinking. I honestly can’t figure you out.” Travis paused, sighing. It sounded like he sat down, so Wes slid to the ground on the other side of the door, listening. “But I’d like to think I know you pretty well. I know you like lattes. You prefer button down shirts and your favorite color is blue. Your face flushes when you’re drunk, and you strive for perfection. You love your car, and you’re a clean-freak. When you play the piano, your face lights up, and when you’re thinking about something, you puff out your lips. I've always wanted to run my fingers through your hair, and your eyelashes are so light in the sunlight.”

Travis stopped. Wes didn't know what to say. He stood up, letting the blanket drop to the floor, and opened the door a little. Travis looked up at him.

“Nice pajamas.”

Wes smiled a little before sitting down next to him. “So… you like me?”

“…Yeah. I do.”

“And I like you. A lot.”

Travis leaned over and captured his lips, kissing him softly but passionately. Wes responded, moving his lips against his and letting his arms slip around the darker man. Travis held his face and pushed for entrance with his tongue. Wes moaned, and Travis took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. Wes let him, putty in his hands. He kissed him more forcefully and with greater urgency, but Travis pulled away, letting his face hover near his.

“Can you stay?” Wes asked softly, “Just… hang out with me?”

“Of course I can,” Travis said, helping him up and into his apartment. Wes hurried to clean things up.

“I’m sorry it’s such a mess.”

“I like it a little messy,” Travis said, grabbing him and pulling him down onto the couch. Wes yelped, then laughed as Travis kissed all over his face.

“Stop! Travis, stop!” he laughed, wiggling. Travis finally stopped, and Wes collapsed across his lap. 

“…What about Alex?” Travis asked hesitantly. Wes smiled up at him.

“I thought I was in love with Alex, but I haven’t been able to keep a certain guy out of my mind.”

“Who is he? I’ll put his lights out,” Travis teased. Wes laughed.

“So… are you my boyfriend?”

“…Do you want me to be?” Travis asked. Wes sat up, kissing him.

“Yes.”

“Then yeah, I am,” Travis said, looking proud of himself. He and Wes watched trashy television shows for the rest of the day, laughing and teasing each other until Travis finally kissed him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy they're together wooo! It is now my goal to rot your teeth and set your pants on fire. In other words, fluff and sexy stuff coming up ohoho


	9. It's His Fault

Wes opened his eyes, stretching and yawning. He turned his alarm off and checked to see that his phone had charged. It said ‘New Text Message.’ Wes blinked sleepily at his phone before pulling it up. 

_Morning, handsome_. It was from Travis. Wes smiled a little texting him back: _Morning. What are you doing up so early?_ He waited. Travis responded in a few seconds.

_Foster sis needed a ride 2 school._

Wes rolled his eyes at his phone. _Don’t abbreviate like that. It’s stupid._

_Nobody’s got time 4 spellin evrythin out, bb._

_Then I refuse to text you._

_Aww, come on, baby._

Wes smiled victoriously. _Joking. Have to shower._

_Think of me in there ;)_ Travis texted him. Wes turned bright red before replying.

_Pig._

Wes set his phone off to the side and walked into the bathroom, stripping quickly and folding his clothes. He turned the shower on and stepped in. The water was hot. It felt good on his skin as he washed off his body. It was nice to have someone text him ‘good morning.’ It was nice to feel wanted and cared for. His fingers brushed down below and his cock twitched. He took a shaky breath, wrapping his fingers around his length.

He let out a low moan, appreciating his new roommate-less apartment. He stroked himself slowly, his thoughts going to Travis, thinking about that chiseled chest, his strong hand stroking him. His dick ached with need, and he wanted release fast. He sped up, furiously pumping himself. He came with a moan and leaned back against the wall, breathing hard. He blushed, remembering what Travis had said. The damn man had gotten into his head. It was Travis’ fault, of course. Always Travis’ fault.

 

It was Wes’ fault. It was his fault that he was sitting there, smiling at his phone. If he weren’t so adorable, Travis would have been able to just have sex with him and leave him. If he weren’t so cute and bossy and anal and perfectly _Wes_ , he wouldn’t be stuck in this situation. And by ‘stuck in this situation’, he meant ‘happier than he’d been in a long time.’ He felt someone sit on the back of his bike and jumped, looking back at Julie.

“Why do you look so happy?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Can’t I just be happy?” he said, nervously hurrying to put his phone away. Julie grabbed it out of his hands. He yelped and reached back around for it, but she turned so he couldn’t reach it, reading his messages with a smirk on her face.

“‘Have a good day, baby,’ and a little heart next to it?!” she squealed. He snatched his phone back and stuck it in his pocket.

“Leave it.”

“Travis! Who’s Wes?” she asked, poking him in the side. He swatted her hand away and started up his bike.

“Nobody. Mind your own damn business,” he growled, taking off. It was too loud for him to hear any of Julie’s questions, or maybe that’s just what he told himself. He drove up to the school and stopped. He always enjoyed the other kids’ awed looks when they saw Julie riding up on his bike, but today, he really didn’t care. Julie got off slowly, taking off her helmet.

“Travis, I want to meet him.”

“Go to school.”

“He’s obviously important to you! And you’re important to me,” she said, getting upset, “Bring him to the family barbecue.”

Travis sighed, getting off and drawing her to his chest. She hugged him back tightly.

“I’ll think about it, sis. No promises. Now wipe your face and go to class.”

“I’m not crying, jerk!” she said, punching him in the arm a little too hard for it to be affectionate. She let go and ran up the walkway. He sighed again, watching her go, his throat tightening. He was just getting used to the thought of dating Wes. It didn’t seem fair that he had to share that with everyone already. They’d only been dating for about a week, after all. He couldn’t lie and say it was perfect. He missed sex, missed being able to hide and just enjoy himself for a few hours without it meaning anything. He hadn’t had sex with him yet. It would mean an even bigger commitment to him, and he was sure Wes wasn’t ready yet.

 

Julie was still bothering him about Wes, and it was driving him absolutely insane. Travis wasn’t one to share his personal life willy-nilly. He kind of wanted to keep Wes a secret and keep him to himself, but he also kind of wanted to strut around and smack his ass in front of everyone to show them he was his. 

He chuckled at the mental image and leaned against the wall outside the classroom, yawning. He watched the others walk in in spurts before spotting his boyfriend. Wes had his eyes down, reading a piece of paper. Travis caught his arm, and the other man jumped before relaxing.

“Why are you waiting out here?”

“So I can do this,” he said, leaning over to kiss Wes. Wes jumped again, and he didn’t kiss back. When Travis pulled away, he noticed Wes’ face was red.

“Was that… not okay?” he asked. Wes bit his lip.

“I… I don’t know. You just surprised me. I just think maybe it would look bad if we were seen together when we’re supposed to be partners for our project.”

Travis frowned. “Why?”

“People would say it was a bad idea. Besides, I don’t want Dr. Ryan in our business,” Wes murmured. Travis followed him into the classroom, disappointed. He glanced around the classroom. The girl named Dakota and her partner were bent over, looking at something of Dakota’s, close to each other. There was a black girl named Rozelle and her partner, Clyde, who were close and personal, obviously flirting with each other. There was a nerdy couple that seemed to be flirting, too. It seemed like a lot of partnerships were turning into more.

Impulsively, Travis raised his hand. Dr. Ryan looked at him, surprised, and nodded at him.

“Hey, Dr. Ryan, I was just wondering what would happen if couples became more than just study partners.”

Wes was bright red and sinking in his seat. Dr. Ryan simply said, “Ah, yes,” and walked to the center of the room to address the class.

“By now, probably at least a few of our couples are dating. This is natural. After all, you’ve been spending a great deal of time together. I’m not going to tell you what you should or should not do, but I do hope you at least consider the possible consequences should you break up. If you do date and break up, you can still make it through this project. It will just be another aspect of your relationship that you can study. But there is nothing wrong with dating your partner,” she said, glancing at Wes and then back to the class in general. Wes sat up a little straighter at that. Maybe his impulsiveness paid off, if Wes felt better about being open with their relationship.

After class was over, Wes and Travis walked down the hall together, teasing each other and laughing. Wes poked him in the side. 

“You doing anything tonight?”

“I’m having my boyfriend over,” Travis said, kissing him, “You should be jealous. He’s way hotter than you.”

Wes rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly, walking off. Travis watched him go with a smile. 

 

Wes’ mock trial wasn’t going well at all. Wes made sure Mr. Wells looked nice, that he was polite to everyone, but his character was known for sleeping around, which did not endear him to the jury. Wes was working on what evidence he had on a work day in class, when Mr. Wells came rushing in.

“Mr. Wells, what is it?”

“It’s a disc of footage from the security cameras. It shows my employer touching my ass and my thigh, and me pulling away. That’s it, that’s what you needed, right?”

Wes hesitated. “Right… but how’d you get this?” No doubt this was part of his teacher’s script for the acting major, but he needed to know how his character would have gotten it.

“I found it on my doorstep,” he said.

“You can’t lie to me, Mr. Wells. If you really did just find it, then we can use it.”

“I did! I swear.”

Wes was still scared he was lying, but how could an average Joe like him just sneak in and steal a disc without anyone noticing? He took the disc, lighting up a bit.

“Then we’re going to nail them.”

Mr. Wells grinned, and Wes smiled back.

 

Paekman had given them some teasing looks and remarks before announcing that he was staying over at a friend’s apartment.

Travis had Wes snuggled up against him, his arm around him and Wes’ head on his chest. They were sprawled out on his bed, watching the television that was halfway between Travis’ and Paekman’s beds. He could tell Wes was getting sleepy but trying to fight it. Travis brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Sleepy?”

“Mm… no, no. I wanna see the end of the movie,” Wes mumbled.

“Just spend the night.”

Wes looked up at him with uncertainty. “…Spend the night?”

“Hey, you look too sleepy for any funny business.” _Plus, I’m terrified one of use will get too attached if we have sex. Hell, I’m already too attached,_ he thought, leaning down to kiss him. “If you’re uncomfortable sharing my bed, you can sleep in Paekman’s.”

Wes gave a noncommittal hum. It always drove Travis crazy when he did that. He wished he would just say what he wanted. But Wes wasn’t letting go, so he still held onto the hope that he would stay with his warm body and soft hair.

After a few minutes, Wes fidgeted uncomfortably.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“These jeans are uncomfortable. I don’t want to sleep in them,” Wes said, “Do you… do you mind if I just take them off.”

“Of course not. I’ll probably just strip down to my boxers, too,” Travis replied. He got up and did just that. When he turned, Wes was already down to just his boxers. Travis wanted to explore him, feel his body, but he knew it was too soon. Wes was already beet red.

“Come on, it’s just me,” Travis said, flopping back on the bed and pulling Wes down with him.

“What if Paekman comes back early tomorrow and… sees us?”

“So?”

“So… it’s awkward.”

“No, it’s not. Paekman thinks it’s great that we’re dating.”

“Yes, it is,” Wes said. Travis rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s not. Stop it.”

He flicked the tip of Wes’ nose, and the blonde made an indignant noise at him before reaching up and rubbing it. They watched the movie in silence for a while, comfortable together.

“Hey, baby?”

“Mhm?” Wes answered drowsily.

“I want you to meet a special girl of mine.”

Wes glanced up at him, frowning, and Travis chuckled.

“A foster sister.”

Wes relaxed. “Really?”

“Yeah. Actually, the family she’s in is having a barbecue, and I was hoping you’d come.”

Wes sat up a little, looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course I’ll come,” Wes answered, settling back down against Travis’ chest. Travis kissed his head and smiled.

 

Wes and Travis were in slacks and nice shirts. Wes was fiddling with his collar when he pulled up in front of the house. Travis reached over and took his hand, giving it a kiss.

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll be fine.”

“I know that. Of course I will,” Wes answered almost hysterically as he opened the car door and got out. Travis got out and went over to him, stopping him.

“ _Wes_. You’re acting ridiculous. They’re really laid back. Don’t worry about it.”

Wes just nodded. Travis took his sweaty hand in his and led him inside. A few children ran giggling past them into one of the bedrooms. It was hotter inside than outside with all the cooking going on in the kitchen. They went over to the kitchen, and a tall black woman let out a hoot, hurrying over to Travis and hugging him. Wes immediately felt his stomach swoop nervously when Travis let go of his hand.

“Hey, mama. This is Wes, my boyfriend,” Travis said, pulling away to her and gesturing at the man next to him. His mom squealed and hugged him. Wes blinked in surprise before hugging her back gingerly.

“Hello, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Polite, sweet, and handsome as hell. Keep him, Travis!” his mom begged. Travis laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You know if he got this far, he’s gotta be pretty special.”

Wes’ face was bright red, and it wasn’t just because of the temperature. Travis kissed his mom and grabbed Wes’ hand, dragging him to the other side of the small kitchen.

“Julie! You happy?”

The girl turned, looking confused before her eyes rested on their entwined hands. She squealed and took Wes’ other hand.

“Are you Wes?” 

“Yes. Are you Julie?”

She laughed. “Yes! So we finally meet.”

“So we do. How old are you?”

Julie commandeered Wes. Travis was able to break in to introduce a family member now and then, but Julie was showing him around the house, showing him her artwork, showing him the garden. Finally, Travis caught Wes alone at the bar and put his arms around him.

“Hey,” he said, kissing his neck.

“Hey,” Wes sighed, putting his glass of lemonade down. 

“What do you think of Julie?”

“She’s great. A handful, but great,” Wes said. Travis laughed.

“You nailed her. Sorry, she kind of looks up to me.”

“I know. You’re all she can talk about. Or ask about,” Wes said with a chuckled. Travis frowned.

“She didn’t ask you anything awkward, did she?”

Wes paused, and Travis grabbed Julie as she was walking by.

“Were you interrogating him?”

“Travis, no. It’s fine. Her questions were quite tame for the most part.”

“See?” she said, “Now let me go, butthead.”

Travis rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She ran off to another girl near her age. 

“Hey, a few of my brothers and cousins wanted to play some touch football. You interested? Or you want me to tell them you’re too breakable?”

Wes broke free of his arms, glaring at him. “I’m not _breakable_ , Travis.”

“You look pretty fragile, baby,” he taunted, following him over to the other guys.

They played on opposite teams, both taunting each other. Travis’ team was winning. One of the guys threw the ball and Wes caught it, going for it. Travis seemed to come out of nowhere, but instead of just touching him, he grabbed him up. Wes couldn’t help but laugh.

“Travis!”

“No points for Wesley Mitchell!”

“Travis, stop!”

Wes couldn’t stop laughing. He tried to remember the last time he had the giggle fits, and he couldn’t remember. Travis spun him in a circle before letting him down gently. Wes’ giggles slowed down to nothing, leaving him breathless and staring into Travis’ face. The slightly older man captured his lips, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Gross. Time for supper,” Julie said, suddenly beside them.

Travis barked out a laugh. “Mhm. Bet you ain’t complaining when that kid across the street makes goo goo eyes at you.”

Julie frowned and went off to set the patio table. Everyone sat down and had some barbecue, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and potato salad. Everyone wanted to know when they met, what they first thought of each other, how they got together… it was pretty embarrassing how much attention Travis’ family was giving them. Still, they seemed nice, and if Wes had gotten further than any other person, that was a good sign, right?

When they got back in the car, they were both pretty tired, but pleased.

“Your foster family is nice.”

“They certainly liked you,” Travis said with a chuckle, “I’m afraid they’re gonna start planning a wedding.”

Wes snorted. “I can’t imagine you married.”

“Me neither, really. But then again, I never imagined myself dating. Heck, I really thought I was going to hate you.”

“But you don’t?” Wes asked.

“Of course I don’t. I know we bicker, but… you’re really special, Wes.”

Wes smiled, pulling up in front of the dormitory. “So are you.”

“Am I?” Travis asked, smirking and getting closer. Wes rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get cocky about it.”

“Oh, I’m cocky about everything,” Travis murmured, his voice soft and low. Wes was leaning toward him, drawn by his obnoxiously delectable cologne and lips just begging to be kissed. Wes pressed his lips to Travis’. Travis immediately pushed back roughly, his tongue gently nudging its way inside Wes’ mouth. The kiss was getting sloppier. Wes was practically off his seat by how far he was leaning toward Travis, and Travis was in the same position. He kissed him harder, more heatedly. Travis’ hands were wandering. They fell to his ass, grabbing him there harshly. Wes gasped, breaking the kiss to take a breath.

He’d waited too long to catch his breath. He should have just taken a gulp and dived back in. He could see the want disappearing from Travis’ eyes. He gave up when Travis gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye,” Wes said, watching him walk into the building with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, not sure what I should change the rating to. I'll change it in a second. Sorry about the long wait, but I finally got past my writer's block. Thanks for reading :)


	10. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Changed the rating to Explicit due to the explicit sex scene. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always loved.

Wes wasn’t ready for sex. Travis was sure of it. Wes was more reserved about relationships, and Travis had just accepted that he would have to wait. He was okay with that. There were times at night that he panicked, where he just wanted to break up with Wes and just get it over with. But if he waited it out until he saw Wes again, it was worth it. Wes probably wondered why he kissed him so fiercely every time he saw him. 

 

Travis wasn’t ready for sex. Wes could tell from the way he pulled away whenever they got intense. He didn’t understand why. Travis used to have casual sex all the time. Why couldn’t he have sex with his boyfriend? Wes kept sending him subtle signals, but it didn’t seem to be working.

He sat back, sighing and playing the disc. They had actually acted out the scene for evidence in his trial. Wes watched Mr. Wells interacting with his boss. He watched the woman run her hand down his thigh, Mr. Wells politely turn her down, her touching his ass, him getting upset. It was good. He had a solid case with this.

 

“Sex.”

Travis raised his eyebrows and glanced at the rest of the class. They all looked a little surprised and uncomfortable. Dr. Ryan smiled.  
“That’s today’s topic. I know it might be a little uncomfortable, but it’s important to talk about. Sex isn’t always just about pleasure. It can also be a sign of intimacy, love, and a show of trust. It’s an important aspect of marriage and relationships that we need to discuss.”

Travis raised his hand. Dr. Ryan looked surprised, but she nodded.

“Some people aren’t ready for the commitment.”

“That’s true. For some people, it’s a very big deal. It’s like-… uh, yes. Wes?”

“And some people,” Wes said sharply, smoothing out a line in his pants, “Don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

“That’s also true. For some people-”

“No, some people have a way of turning everything into a big deal, and that makes it a big deal for the other person.”

Dr. Ryan was watching both men closely by now. Wes turned to Travis.

“It’s a sign of trust. Obviously, y-…” Wes turned red. “Couples should be able to make love if they trust each other enough.”

“Okay, Wes brings up a good point,” Dr. Ryan cut in, glancing between them before drawing the class’ attention to her instead.

 

Wes got dressed, making sure his shirt was unbuttoned one more button than usual and his jeans were tight. He mussed his hair and put on just a couple dabs of cologne. He looked in the mirror, puffing his lips out and striking a pose. He laughed at his reflection. He looked like something off the cover of a romance novel. He decided to tone it down, fixing his hair a little and going back to just a couple of buttons undone. There was a knock at his door, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He’d asked Travis to come over to help him on a project for a club he was in. Thankfully, he really did have a project for a club. He had to make a poster for his student ambassador association.  
He hurried to the door and opened it to Travis’ grinning face. He grinned back and gave him a kiss.

“Hi.”

“Hey, baby.”

Wes sighed when Travis walked past him. He’d just kind of expected him to drop everything and make love to him right then and there. He shut the door and followed him to the living room. They worked on the poster for a half an hour together, eating breakfast and talking. 

Wes took a big bite of his pancakes and immediately felt the sticky syrup on his cheek. He was about to reach for a napkin, when he imagined Travis licking it off his face. He sat back and stuck his cheek out a little. Travis chewed on his food, staring at the television. Wes sighed dramatically after a minute. Travis didn’t seem to notice.

Wes slid his hand on Travis’ thigh, but Travis seemed entirely engrossed in the television show they were watching. Wes cleared his throat and scooted closer. Still nothing. He grabbed a napkin and wiped off his face before leaning over and kissing his neck lightly. Travis glanced over at him and did a double take.

“You, uh… you look good. Really, really good.”

Wes drew him into a slow kiss, cupping his face. He deepened the kiss, easily sliding his tongue in Travis’ mouth. Travis moaned and held him tighter, allowing Wes to move onto his lap. The blond was holding his face with both hands now, kissing him harder and more fiercely. He rocked his hips, and Travis pulled away with a strangled moan.

“I should… go.”

Wes stayed put. “Travis… it’s just sex. I don’t know why you can’t have sex with me, but you can have sex with random strangers!”

Travis stared up at him. “Because it means something with you. Because I’m terrified that if we have sex, it’s going to mess everything up.”

“It’s not! It’s not going to.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I won’t let it. You’re too important,” Wes said. Travis leaned forward slowly and kissed him, snaking a hand around to the back of his head. Wes pressed up against him, his hands slipping underneath Travis’ shirt. He tugged at the edge of his Henley, and Travis lifted his arms so Wes could pull it over his head. They kissed again, long and slow and passionate. Travis grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Wes gasped at the feel of their crotches rubbing together.

Travis kissed and licked at his neck, breathily moaning something about freckles as he worked to unbutton Wes’ shirt. He rocked his hips and Travis groaned against his neck. He laughed, kissing him.

“Too much for you, Marks?”

He felt Travis grin against his skin. “Don’t get cocky, Mitchell.”

“I thought the whole point of this was to get cocky,” he said with a snicker. Without warning, Travis pushed him down against the couch, hovering over him with a grin.

“You think so, huh?”

He leaned down, sucking a mark on his bare chest. Wes groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Travis,” he gasped, “Don’t leave marks where I can’t cover them. My mock trial is soon.”

“Of course you would worry about that,” Travis said, pushing Wes’ shirt off his shoulders and leaning down to suck on a nipple. Wes let out a breathy sigh, his hands roaming around Travis’ chest.

Travis left a trail of kisses down his stomach to the top of his jeans. He slowly unzipped his pants and tugged them down, feeling Wes through his boxers. Wes moaned, his hips moving up immediately. He leaned up and pulled Travis down for a deep kiss.

“Wes,” Travis breathed, his erection rubbing up against his leg. Wes reached down to rub him, but Travis had already set his sights on Wes, sliding down his body until his mouth was even with his crotch. Wes watched him pull his boxers down slowly, revealing his already hard cock. Travis wrapped his lips around his shaft and drew him in. Wes groaned embarrassingly loudly, already pushing Travis’ head down into his crotch. Travis bobbed his head slowly, taking time to lick a stripe along his dick before taking him back in.  
Wes panted, gently grabbing Travis’ hair and guiding his mouth. Travis pulled away with one last lick and went up his body to kiss him again. Wes shoved his hand down his boyfriend’s pants and stroked him. Travis breathed heavily, leaving light kisses on Wes’ neck. 

“Travis, let’s go… to the bedroom,” Wes said. Travis nodded. As soon as Wes was up, Travis was all over him- kissing, touching, licking. They stumbled on their way to the bedroom, but somehow managed not to fall. Wes fell back on the bed, completely naked and flushed. Travis took the sight of him in for a moment before leaning over and kissing him slower.

Wes moaned and reached to pull Travis’ pants down. Travis stepped out of them, left in only his boxers. Wes reached to pull his boxers down, but Travis grabbed his erection, stroking it lightly.

“Travis,” Wes said, his voice strained from arousal, “Stop… teasing me!”

Travis gave him a wicked grin before taking Wes’ hands and putting them at the edge of his boxers.

“What’s that, Wes?”

Wes tried to pull them down, but Travis kept his hands over Wes’. The blond made an unhappy sound that sounded almost like a growl.

“Stop… being a cocktease,” Wes mumbled against Travis’ neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. Travis moaned, and his grip on Wes’ hands loosened, giving Wes the chance to pull the boxers down and wrap his hand around his cock. The darker man gasped as Wes stroked him quickly.

“Not too much, baby,” Travis panted. Wes stopped, waiting for Travis’ breathing to slow down before kissing him, long and dirty. “I want you to ride me.”

Wes could feel his skin getting hotter. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Travis breathed, pulling his head back so he could get a look at his expression, “You ever… you know?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I, uh… I was just on top. Have you?”

“Yeah. I’ve been top and bottom,” he said, kissing him softly, “You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it, but it doesn’t make you ‘the female’ or all that bullshit people say.”

“No! I know that. I’m just a little nervous, but I want to,” Wes said. Travis pushed him back against the bed, grinding their cocks together. Wes moaned in Travis’ mouth, his hand snaking around to fondle his ass. They kissed and ground into each other at a leisurely pace. Travis licked a drop of sweat from Wes’ neck. Then he pulled away, something dawning on him.

“Wes, do you have anything?”

“Yeah. Lubrication and condoms in the bathroom.”

Travis crawled off of him, giving him a weird look. “Just say ‘lube’, man.”

“Fine, lube! Just get it and fuck me,” Wes snapped. To be fair, he was painfully hard. Travis gave him a surprised look before laughing.

“With pleasure. Hold on.”

Wes watched him disappear into the bathroom. He sat up in bed, stroking himself lightly. Travis came out with the lube and condoms, staring at Wes in the doorway with a look of… awe? Wes frowned, taking his hand away and closing his legs self-consciously. 

“What?”

Travis walked over to him. “Nothing, nothing, just… well, you’re really damn sexy.”

Wes didn’t know what to say to that. He just let Travis kiss him until he was breathless. He felt him lubricate his opening and felt his first finger go in. He stiffened.  
“Shh… relax,” Travis whispered, kissing along his jaw. Wes eventually relaxed, and Travis moved his finger. He added a second and got Wes used to it before adding the third. By that time, Wes was pushing down on his fingers, flushed and sweating.

“Travis,” he whined. Travis nodded, pulling his fingers out. He sat up and crawled off to the side, allowing Travis to lie down. Wes took the condom from him and rolled it on, spreading lube onto his erection. Wes hovered over him. Travis had a little fear in his eyes. It was so intimate to be inside another person or to have another person inside you. Wes couldn’t really blame Travis for being nervous about the “big finale.”

Wes leaned forward, their stomachs and cocks touching, and kissed him softly. “Hey. We’re going to be okay.” Another kiss. “Okay?”

Travis nodded. Wes sank down slowly on Travis. It was an overwhelming feeling, to be so full. He stopped, getting used to the feeling. Travis watched him, his eyes hooded and his hands on Wes’ hips.

Wes moved, riding him slowly. He leaned over, and Travis leaned forward, to kiss him filthily. Travis moaned in his mouth, his hands sliding to his ass to urge him on. Wes sped up and kissed him harder and sloppier. Travis slipped his hand around Wes’ cock, jerking him off. He knew it was too many sensations. His brain felt like it was overloading, and he cried out, coming.

Travis was sweating and gritting his teeth, his dick looking unbearably hard. Wes pulled his lover out of him and Travis looked like he was going to scream, but Wes took his place on the bed and lined up, urging him to keep going. Travis pushed back in, moving his hips slowly, then gaining speed. It still felt pleasurable, but Wes could barely feel it in comparison to the wonderful tingly feeling he was experiencing from his orgasm. He moaned as he felt Travis come. Travis groaned, riding out his orgasm.

He collapsed beside Wes. The two just breathed for a few moments. It smelled like sex and sweat and cologne. Wes let out a faint laugh. Travis propped himself up by his elbow, smiling at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, I was just so nervous earlier and now I’m-” He lifted up an arm and wiggled it around before dropping it. “-jello.”

Travis laughed, scooting closer to his lover, running gentle fingers through short blond hair.

“Oh, _that_. I thought you were laughing at me.”

Wes blushed. “No… you were pretty great. I don’t remember the last time I came that hard. Um… speaking of… can you hand me a few tissues? I got you a little… messy.”

Travis reached over and plucked out a few tissues, wiping the mess off his stomach. Wes cuddled closer after that, kissing Travis softly.

“Your skin is all flushed, baby,” Travis said with a grin, dragging a finger down his side. Wes shivered, batting his finger away.

“At least I’m not dripping with sweat.”

Travis wiped at his forehead and frowned. “If I’m too sweaty for you, I can just leave.”

“No! …No. Please stay,” Wes said, grabbing his arm and looking into those blue eyes. Travis must have realized that leaving right now would have been a bad idea. That Wes would have felt like another one night stand. Travis settled back down beside him, wrapping an arm around him and leaving a kiss on his jaw.

“I ain’t leaving.”

Wes relaxed in his arms. “Do you feel like it was a bad idea now? To have sex with me?”

“I think it was one of the best decisions I’ve made,” Travis said with a chuckle, “Now go to sleep.”

Wes mumbled something back and dozed off. He looked so sweet asleep. Travis’ heart fluttered in his chest. His alarms were going off. He was getting awfully attached to Wes. But he wanted to be happy. And he was happy with Wes. He ignored the alarms and curled up next to him to fall asleep.


	11. Wrecked

Wes was the first to wake. He smiled at the sleeping form next to him. Travis was spread out next to him, his arm around him. Wes dragged a finger down his side. Travis made a face and mumbled something. The blond giggled softly, but he stopped, just letting his hand rest on his hip. Travis opened his eyes sleepily.

“Mm… hey.”

“Hey,” Wes said with a grin. He stroked his cheek before leaning over and kissing him. Travis rolled over on top of him. 

“You… are sexy,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. Wes wrapped his arms around him.

“I know.”

Travis laughed and gave him a look.

“All right… you’re pretty sexy, too. And careful where you’re leaning unless you want to go for round two.”

Travis grinned, glancing down between them. He rocked his body forward. “You excited, Wes?”

Wes let out a choked sound, holding his hips still. “Getting there, Travis.”

Travis leaned forward and kissed him, smirking. “You wanna…?”

Wes bit his lip. “Yeah.”

Travis slid against him, kissing him slowly and deeply. His boyfriend moaned and slid his hands around to his ass. Wes’ cellphone went off. He groaned and reached for his cell phone, checking it.

“Shit. Travis, I need to prepare for my trial after Marriage and Intimacy.”

Travis groaned, letting his face fall on his chest. Wes kissed his head. “Sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay,” Travis said, kissing him, “Go prepare for your trial.”

 

Wes spent the morning working on his case. He and Travis went to class together, and then Travis kissed him goodbye, wishing him luck. Wes changed into his suit and took a deep breath. He was doing pretty well. He was entering the video into evidence when the other lawyer objected.

“Your honor, this evidence was collected illegally by the defendant.”

“That’s not true. My client found the disc on his doorstep-”

“We have footage of your client sneaking in and stealing the disc.”

He was over. Done with. His client had lied to him and, had this been real, he would lose his job. He stood off to the side quietly after the ‘not guilty’ verdict with the acting major. The kid looked up at him guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Wes. The teacher wanted me to lie to test you.”

“…What’s your real name?”

“Greg Anderson.”

Wes stuck his hand out. Greg shook it, looking surprised. “Thanks, Greg.”

Wes walked out of the classroom, then ran for the bathroom, vomiting. He could have ruined someone’s _life_ just because of one little thing. He couldn’t do law anymore, he just couldn’t. He wiped his face off with some toilet paper and flushed before standing, crashing into the side of the stall. The guy next to him yelped. He hurried out of the bathroom, trying to keep from crying. His whole future was crashing around him. He was going to fail that project, fail that class. He couldn’t practice law, knowing he could mess up like that again.

He made it outside and turned the corner, sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground, sobbing. He ignored the looks he was getting and pulled out his cell phone, texting Travis.

 

Travis got on his bike immediately. ‘Please, I need you. Pick me up,’ was all he’d heard from Wes. The trial must have gone really badly. He knew he shouldn’t, but he went way over the speed limit on the way over to the building Wes had class in. He ran up to the building and heard sobs. He walked around the corner and knelt down next to his boyfriend.

“Baby, what happened?”

“Travis!” he cried, throwing his arms around him. Travis held him and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You wanna go home?”

Wes nodded, standing up with his help. He held his hand all the way to bike.

“You just keep your arms around me,” Travis said, buckling a helmet on Wes’ head. He sat down and felt Wes sit behind him, putting his arms around him. Travis drove them back to Wes’ place, just picking him up and carrying him into his apartment. He set him down in bed and scooted onto the bed beside him. Wes was silent for a while before speaking up quietly.

“Travis, I appreciate you coming to get me, but I think you should leave.”

“…What? Why?”

Wes set his jaw, tearing up. “I’m such a fucking failure. I fucked up so easily… how can I hold down a job like that? My dad’s gonna hate me.”

“Shh… no, you’re not,” Travis said, wiping his cheek and kissing it.

“I am. I entered evidence that was obtained illegally and I lost the case. My dad has always wanted me to be a lawyer. I’m such a loser!”

“Stop that. Stop saying that. Yeah, you messed up. Yeah, you might fail that class. But it’s not the end of the world,” Travis said. Wes was crying so hard that he was hiccupping. Travis rubbed his chest.

“You listen to me. This isn’t the end of the world. It sounds like you don’t want to be a lawyer anymore. That’s okay. You have plenty of options. You’re so smart, Wes. You can do anything. And I’m gonna be right here with you, no matter what your dad thinks. Okay?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Wes sobbed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Wes. I’m right here. We’ll talk about it, okay? We’ll figure it out,” he said, holding him tight.

“Travis, don’t leave me.”

“I promise I won’t, baby.”

 

It was late. Wes had finally fallen asleep, his face tear-stained and his eyes red and puffy. Travis stroked his boyfriend’s face, his heart hurting for the other man. He wanted to beat his dad for putting that much pressure on his son. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and stared at it for a second, not recognizing the number. He hurried out of the room and picked up.

“Hello?”

“Travis? It’s Mrs. Paek,” a tearful voice said, “David was in an accident.”

“Shit! I mean… shit. What happened, Mrs. Paek?”

She told him Paekman had been in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit him in the side of his car. He was in the hospital having surgery.

“I wanted you and Wes to know, since you’re all so close. Do you have Wes’ number?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him, Mrs. Paek. Stay strong. We’ll see you soon.”

He hung up and went back into the bedroom. He hated to wake Wes up after the day he’d had. He left a note so he would know when he woke up. He rode his bike to the hospital, hurrying over to Paekman’s family. He told them he didn’t want to wake Wes. He sat and waited with them, occasionally getting up to get Mrs. Paek a danish from the cafeteria or coffee for Mr. Paek. Eventually, the doctor came and told them Paekman made it out of surgery fine and that he was going to make a full recovery. They all sighed in relief. Now, they just had to wait for him to wake up so they could see him. 

Wes came running into the waiting room. “Is Paekman okay? Is David okay?!”

“He’s fine, Wes. He came out of surgery fine and he’s going to be okay.”

Wes walked up to Travis and slapped him across the face. “How could you leave me out of the loop like that? How dare you.”

“Wes!”

Wes walked away hurriedly.

“Baby, wait!”

Travis turned the corner, but he was gone. He sat on the bench, holding his head in his hands. Things were so messed up. All he’d wanted was to give Wes some time. In the end, all he ended up doing was looking like an ass. Paekman’s parents went in and visited with him for a long time before they invited Travis in. Paekman smirked as he approached, holding out his fist.

“Hey, man. I ain’t fistbumping you for getting wrecked.”

“I thought of it more as a ‘hey, cool! You’re alive!’ but we could hug…”

Travis laughed, bumping his fist and then leaning down to hug him. “You’re alive.”

“I am. Thank goodness. I have a big project due.”

Travis rolled his eyes. “Mhm. I’m sure you ain’t worried ‘bout that party at that girl’s house.”

Paekman blushed, glancing at his parents. “Ixnay on the irlgay. Speaking of gay…” Travis rolled his eyes again.

“Wes is here, he’s just mad at me. I didn’t tell him you were in an accident; I just left him a note.”

Paekman gave him a weary look. “Man, you better apologize. That isn’t just any guy out there. He’s the cream of the crop, the best of the best, the-”

“Paekman!” Travis interrupted him, fighting hard to keep the tears from coming. “I know. I know.”

“Go get him. And bring him back to see me!”

 

Travis found him in the giftshop. He watched him from the doorway. Wes looked so upset, even with his guard up. He was looking at balloons for Paekman. Travis walked in and over to him. Wes stepped back, turning red. “Go away.”

“I will. I promise I’ll leave you alone if you’ll just hear me out first. I didn’t leave you out of the loop maliciously. I did it because you had a really tough day and I was scared what it would do to you. I wanted you to get some rest before you came over. But I was wrong. I know that now. I know you wanted to be here for Paekman. I’m sorry. If I ever hurt you like that again, I’ll just… throw myself out a window, because you’re perfect. Perfect and… and beautiful and smart-”

Wes interrupted him with a kiss, pulling him close. Travis sighed, kissing him back deeply. They pulled apart after a bit, foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Shh… it’s okay. We’re together, and I ain’t letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This whole chapter didn't go the way I planned, but I think I like it? I bet you thought I was gonna kill Paekman... Anyway, I think there might just be an epilogue, since we still need to find out how their partner project went! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are loved!


	12. Epilogue

"Travis, Wes, your turn," Dr. Ryan said. The two young men stepped up, standing beside each other in front of the classroom.

"At first," Travis began, "we hated each other. We were the opposite of anything we'd ever known."

"But we spent time together," Wes said, glancing at Travis, "We learned more about each other and grew to even like each other."

"Marriage is more than just the union of two individuals. It's... sadness, happiness, loneliness, togetherness... it's everything... and most of all, it's heartbreak, and it's love."

Wes' heart beat wildly in his chest as the class clapped. They showed their powerpoint of pictures of them together, a video Paekman took of Travis trying to stick ice cubes down Wes' shirt... 

His hand wandered to Travis', his fingers tangling with his. Travis offered him a smie, bright and full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! That's the end. I hope it's good. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
